Love is a Dangerous Thing
by Aznmissy04
Summary: Two strangers, two different lives, and one undeniable connection. Throw in everyday life and love and you get drama. What more could you ask for? Well trust me, theres more
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends! I have great news...I am starting another story. This is different from my other one but it will still have my style, don't worry. I got the idea from a tv promo and a book I read; which I can't mention because then it will totally give it away but I just had to write it. I am still working on the last chapter to my other story and songfic so don't worry. But anyways here is...**

A beautiful blonde was walking around town taking in the gorgeous summer scenery. Everything was perfect; her life, her job, just about everything.

A handsome brunette was also enjoying the summer weather having just moved for his job. His life was pretty damn good. Great family, friends, job. Nothing to complain about.

1 year later the blonde named Kim and the brunette named Jack randomly meet met at the local coffee shop on their way to work. Kim was ordering her usual when she realized she grabbed the wrong wallet and silently prayed she had something. As she was frantically searching her purse a deep voice from behind said, "It's on me". Kim turned around to thank the kind gentleman but as their eyes met there was an odd connection causing Kim to blush; which she hasn't done in years. "Thanks", Kim quietly whispered. Jack smiled and walked up to the counter to pay. They waited in silence kind of close to each other as they both glanced at one another everyone once in a while taking in the others appearance. Once they both got their coffees Kim thanked Jack again as they went off in opposite directions.

There is a moment in time when your heart beats fast and everything freezes, just stops and you realize that something just put you in a daze. Of course no one ever expects that to happen but for two strangers their lives will never be the same.

**Well there you have it! Please R&R and let me know what you think and if you want it to continue **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. **

**Shout outs to:**

**KarateGirl77, Monkeys'and'Cupcakes, and summerlove 4 for the awesome reviews. You guys rock!**

**Woahhh11 and ForeverKickandLeoliviaShipper for the favorites **

**KarateGirl77, Monkeys'and'CupCakes, and ForeverKickandLeoliviaShipper for the follow. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or anything else that may be mentioned. **

Over the next few weeks Kim couldn't get the brunette out of her mind. He was absolutely gorgeous with his strong but lean body, nice eyes and contagious smile and Kim scolded herself for thinking this. Now for any normal 28 year old it wouldn't be a problem but for her it was. She was married and has been for 2 years and she was happy, well pretty happy. She married her college sweetheart Brody and everything was perfect and they were so in love.

_Flashback: Kim and Brody met when they were 20 and going to New York University or better known as NYU. It was the beginning of spring semester and Kim was lost trying to find her building. She wasn't paying attention as she ran into Body causing them both to fall. After many apologies Brody helped Kim find her class and gave her his number so they could hang out and over the next year they became friends. Their senior year Brody finally asked Kim out which she gladly accepted. With surviving graduating and classes for their masters; things were great and before they graduated again Brody proposed to Kim, who was overflowing with emotions. She of course accepted and was over the moon. 5 years later once they finished their internships teaching and at the law firm they finally got married. It was the happiest day of Kim's life. _

_End flashback_

After the first year, once the honeymoon phase was wearing thin, Brody became obsessed with work, trying to get partner at the firm and that's when things started to become steady and normal and that leads us to where they are now.

Kim quickly got rid of the thought and wondered if tonight was going to be another lonely night.

The following day Kim was back to her normal self. Sure her husband stayed up all night working and sure they haven't had a good conversation in a while but nothing was going to ruin Kim Carlson's day and nothing really did until pickup time for the kids. Kim loved teaching and shaping young minds but she also loved the interactions with the parents and telling them how well their son or daughter is doing. She was saying goodbye to the kids and parents when she caught a glimpse of familiar brown eyes and instantly she went to searching for them walking next door to see a man in scrubs talking to her friend Grace O'Doherty. She was staring intently at the two as grace was flirting and the guy was keeping his cool as a little girl came running in and hugging the man's legs as he picked her up causing the little girl to laugh. Kim smiled at the sight and didn't realize the man turned around and was staring at her with a smile on his face. He said goodbye to Grace and made his way to Kim. "Hey, how are you?" Jack asked as Kim blushed once again.

She smiled and replied, "Good, how are you?"

"I am also well, thank you", Jack said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"So who is this little cutie?" Kim asked pointing to the little girl.

"This is Kaylie", Jack answered, hugging the girl.

"Hi Mrs. Carlson", Kaylie said to Kim.

"Hi sweetie. How do you know my name?" Kim asked a little shocked.

"Well Mrs. O'Doherty said that if we ever need something or something happens to her to go next door to Mrs. Carlson and that you", Kaylie answered.

Kim just smiled, nodded and joked, "Wow, you are a smart cookie .How old are you?"

"I am six silly", Kaylie giggled.

"Your daughter is adorable and very funny", Kim said in a happy voice to Jack.

Jack chuckled and said, "Thanks, but she not mine. She is my best friends and coworkers daughter".

"Yeah he is my uncle", Kaylie added with a goofy smile on her face.

"Oh I am sorry", Kim said embarrassed but a little relieved at the same time.

"Don't be. I am Jack", Jack added extending his hand.

"Kim", Kim responded accepting Jack's hand and once their hands touched there was a spark that flowed up her arm causing Kim to blush more.

They released from the shake as Kim brought her hands together to try and get rid of the tingling sensation that was still lingering on her hand and arm as Jack saw a flash and noticed she had a ring on her left finger. His smiled faded as he quickly said goodbye, embarrassed at his actions but he couldn't deny the feeling in his arm from the hand shake. She smiled and waved goodbye again cursing herself for being so wrapped up in him.

Later that night both Jack and Kim were alone thinking about each other and how they wanted to see each other again even though it was wrong. They couldn't deny there was something between them but this was the most dangerous of all.

**So there it is. Please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**Please let's try and get over 10 reviews before the next chapter. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you everyone for the reviews! I am glad you are starting to like it. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin' It **

Kim felt bad for her behavior. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about another man when she was married to a great one but maybe that was part of the problem. Being a great man takes a lot of work. Brody always worked hard for his parents' approval and that's why he works so hard now. He always wants to be the best and prove that that he is the best but Kim didn't need or want that. She wanted the man she fell in love with years ago. The funny, calm and caring man that would ask her how her day was and then they would relax all night and talk about random things. Now it's, "Kim I don't have time right now, sorry" and that's when she started to feel defeated and unloved.

One night after another one of his, "I can't talk right now" speeches Kim left the house for some fresh air. She walked to the coffee shop and grabbed some coffee, sitting by the window watching others carry on with their lives. After staring for a few minutes she saw Jack walk past the window and instantly she perked up and quickly brushing her hair with her fingers again thinking, "What the hell am I doing?" Jack walked in, ordered his drink and searched the café for an empty seat when his eyes caught beautiful brown ones and he smiled giving Kim a soft wave, which of course she returned and gestured to the seat across from her. Jack smiled gratefully and took a seat and said, "Thanks Kim. How are you?" as he sipped his coffee.

"Oh I am fine", Kim said with a fake smile.

Jack saw past that as he raised his eyebrow and asked again, "Kim, really. How are you?"

Kim was amazed by how Jack picked up on her lie when her own husband couldn't. "I am fine. Just a little down right now", she replied looking towards the ground.

"Did you have a bad day at school?" Jack asked concerned.

Kim smiled at how much he cared and answered, "No school was fine. Great actually, it's actually my husband" the last part coming out in a low voice.

Jack's eyes lowered to the ground as well as he apologized for bringing it up. "Oh don't worry. So why are you out so late?" Kim asked changing the subject.

"Oh, it's my night shift tonight and I am actually on my dinner break right now", Jack said smiling again.

"That sounds fun but tiring. If you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you do?" Kim asked feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I am a pediatric doctor and surgeon", Jack replied as Kim's smile grew wider.

"Wow, that is amazing. I can bet you are a great doctor. I saw the way you were with Kaylie", Kim said blushing at the last part.

"Well thanks but I wouldn't say great, but maybe good. But what about you? I bet you are the most amazing teacher. I saw your face light up around the kids", Jack shot back causing Kim's whole body to warm up.

"Thanks but like you I would just go with good. But I do love the kids", Kim responded with a genuine smile.

"Yeah me to", Jack added looking at his watch, realizing that they had been talking close to a half hour. "Well Kim I have to get back to the hospital but I hope to see you again", Jack finished with a smile as he got up.

"Oh ok", Kim started sounding sad. "I hope to see you soon too. Good night Jack", Kim finished.

Jack waved goodbye one last time and then took off. Kim watched him leave and smiled. She stayed at the café for a little while longer amazed on how well they connected without even knowing each other. Things just got a lot more interesting.

**Please R&R and let me know what you think. Continue?!**

**Please let's try 15 reviews before the next update. **

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Monday to you all. I hope you all had a nice weekend and to make your Monday a little better here is the next chapter. Thank you all for the support and love for this story. It means so much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It **

All throughout the night Jack couldn't stop thinking about Kim. He knew it was wrong to have feelings for a married woman but there was just something about her that made his heart beat faster, palms sweat and his mouth go dry. They hadn't known each other longer than a few weeks and already there was no denying that they shared a connection that Jack never felt before. Sure there were girls in college that he dated that seemed great but after a few months the spark left. He knew deep down in his gut what was happening with Kim wasn't going to go away any time soon.

Kim couldn't sleep well that night either as Jack ran through her mind. It was great seeing him as it's been a few weeks since she last has but there was something else to the story and that scared her. She got these feeling she hadn't felt in a while or even with her own husband. Jack made her feel wanted and was interested in what she did, whereas Brody didn't understand why she taught little kids and every once in a while suggested she do something different. Kim thought her life would be different by now. Maybe pregnant or having a child already and working part time or staying at home with the baby. That was their plan after all; get married, get jobs and after a few years start a family. Kim wanted a family more than anything but at this point maybe a baby wasn't the best idea.

Weeks later on a cold and wet fall day Kim was walking to her car when she missed judged a puddle and lost balance causing her to fall; we almost fall. Right before she hit the ground strong arms wrapped around her holding her tight and as much as Kim didn't want to admit it, she liked it. Once she was standing upright, Kim turned around to thank whoever saved her, hoping it was Jack and to her relief it was. "Thanks Jack" Kim said blushing once again.

"You are welcome", Jack said with a light smile as he released his hands quickly causing Kim to feel lonely and cold.

"Here to pick up Kaylie?" Kim asked looked around.

"Yeah. Her dad Jerry got held up so at the last minute he asked me to go get her and of course I took it so I could see you again", Jack said as his voice got lower at the end causing Kim's cheek to become redder.

They stood in awkward silence as Jack said, "Well I should go get Kaylie. I will see you around Kim".

Kim was so nervous that all she could do was shake her head 'ok' and as Jack was walking away Kim shouted, "Coffee some time?"

Jack turned around smiling and answered, "That sounds great".

Kim smiled and nodded as they both turned around to go in their original directions and once Kim was in her car she scolded herself once again for liking Jack's touch but also for asking him out for coffee. But at the same time she could use a friend and he seemed perfect in every way.

Kim got home, excited to rest and maybe catch up with Brody about the week since they hadn't see much of each other but as soon as Kim entered the house Brody was about to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" Kim asked curiously.

"Oh, hey Kim. I have to go back to the office because they need me to fill in on something. This could be my big break", Brody shouted happily.

"Yeah, ok. Well good luck", Kim said going in for a hug which Brody totally ignored as he went to grab his jacket and run out the door.

"Love you too", Kim shouted at loud to no one.

At this point Kim was furious with her husband. It's like he doesn't care about her at all. After screaming and changing into more comfortable clothing Kim went to her computer and started to look up Jack on the hospital website. After scrolling through a handful of people Kim finally came up on a rather dashing and attractive picture of Jack. She found his office phone number and wrote it down deciding if she should really call him. Her mind kept saying, "Don't do it. You are married" but her heart said, "He is a good guy who is good company and knows you".

After mentally debating for a few minutes she finally decided to call him. She took deep breaths trying to stay calm as she was listening to it ring and then the answering machine coming on ending with a beep. She left her message and hung up quickly with a sudden rush of happiness.

This thing happening between her and Jack was confusing. Kim really liked Jack for only knowing him a few months but that's the problem; she could like at all. She is married but the heart wants what the heart wants and maybe just maybe this was a sign.

**So what do you think? Getting better, more interesting? Please R&R and let me know what you think? Should I continue? **

**Let's please try and get to 20 reviews. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and thank you to those of you that reviewed this story. It means so much and I can't thank you enough. Now not to sound selfish or conceded but I thought that this story may have a few more likes than it has BUT I won't stop with this story because I love it and because of my faithful reviews, favorites and followers. **

The next day Kim felt happy knowing she had a new friend to confide in and one that saw past the fake smiles. She walked into school with a smile on her face.

Jack was also happy about what happened yesterday afternoon. Kim had asked him out to coffee and he couldn't be more excited. Sure this probably wasn't the best idea but he couldn't help it. As he walked into his office he knew today was going to be a good day that was soon going to turn into a great one. He did his normal routine; checked his schedule for the day, read emails and listened to messages. Nothing was out of the ordinary until the last message from last night around six. Right away he knew that voice and it brought a smile to his face. He listened to it carefully with excitement, _"Hey Jack, it's Kim. Just wanted to know your schedule so we can plan something. You can call me back on my cell 282-1066 or tell me at school when you see me. Have a good night and talk to you later"._ Jack quickly wrote down the number and carried on with his day as he now only had a few minutes before his first set of rounds.

Around lunch Jack finally had a moment to get a schedule together to tell Kim. He dialed her number and kind of hoped to talk to her but at the same time didn't want to as he started to get nervous and just his luck her voicemail came on and he left a message.

The whole day for both of them was probably one of their best days. But in life, things never stay the same.

As lunch was coming to an end Kim saw she had a message from the hospital and instantly her heart stated beating faster and her breath was caught in her throat. She quickly listened to the message that brought a smile to her face just by hearing Jack's voice. _"Hey Kim, it's Jack. Thanks for the message. It totally made my day. Now for possible days to meet, I work for days 4 days with 1 day off along with night shifts every so often. I will print you out my schedule and give it to you the time I see you. I hope you have a great rest of your day and see you soon"._

Grace saw the smile on Kim's face and wanted to know what was happening. "Hey Kimmy. Why are you so happy?" Grace said winking.

Kim's faces blushed as she thought of a lie. "Oh nothing. Just Brody being Brody", she said with a smile.

Grace 'awed' and Kim joked, "So what's up with you? Any interesting gentlemen these days?"

Grace's faced also blushed and Kim was shocked. "Oh my gosh! There is someone", Kim shouted happily that her best friend was interested in someone.

"Kim, its nothing serious or anything. And I only talked to him a few times but he is so gorgeous and such a gentleman. He is only a few years older than us with an amazing job. I mean what more could a girl ask for", Grace said excitedly.

"Aw, Gracie is growing up. So who is this lucky person?" Kim asked practically jumping up and down.

"Well, his niece is in my class", Grace replied trying to stay calm. But as soon as those words came out of Grace's mouth, Kim's heart instantly dropped and she prayed it wasn't who she thought it would be.

"Oh really, that's nice. What's his name?" Kim asked with a fake smile.

"His name is Jack and he is a doctor and surgeon at New York General", Grace said grinning from ear to ear. And yep, there is was. Kim's heart was broken and there was nothing she could do about it for many reason.

"Wow, that is awesome. I am so happy for you and I hope things work out", Kim said quickly, trying to leave the conversation.

"Thanks Kimmy. You are the best", Grace said hugging Kim and then walking away with a bounce in her step.

"Yeah, I am the best", Kim said sarcastically out loud to no one.

Kim tried to pretend that the whole situation with Grace and Jack was nothing and as the end of the day rolled around Kim silently prayed that she would see Jack but she didn't. Instead she saw a Latino with a buzzed haircut walking in and then out with Kaylie. Kaylie waved goodbye to Kim and Kim smiled and waved back also catching the attention of who she assumed was the father as he curiously turned around to see who Kaylie was waving at. He saw Kim and gave a friendly smile and wave that Kim instantly retuned.

That night Kim returned home to a quiet house once again. She decided the she needed to relax and get rid of her feeling for Jack but the more she tried not to think about him the feelings came on stronger. She just kept telling herself that Jack was a friend; and only a friend that she needed to vent to sometimes. This was normal right? But after a few minute of running things through her mind she decided that this was not normal at all. A married woman liking another man that her best friend also likes will only lead to heartbreak for everyone. "Damn, life sick right now", Kim said to herself.

**There you have it. Another one down. So please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**I would really appreciate more reviews so could we please try and reach the goal from last time. 20 reviews before I upload the next chapter. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! You guys are awesome! Thank you for all the reviews and achieving the goal plus a few extra so as promised, here is the next chapter that will hopefully clear the air for some of you.**

A few days later Jack came to pick up Kaylie and he was bursting at the seams wanting to see Kim. He quickly parked and rushed to Kim's classroom only to be stopped by Kaylie's teacher Grace. Now Grace was pretty but nothing compared to Kim. "Hey Jack", Grace said with a nervous smile.

"Hey Grace", Jack replied back trying to be polite.

"So I was wondering if you would like to grab coffee some time?" Grace asked in the same nervous tone.

Jack was about to reply when he saw Kim and she had a very unpleasant look on her face. I mean I course Jack was going to say 'no' anyways but the fact that Kim looked jealous made him feel better. "I am so sorry Grace, I can't right now. I just started new hours at the hospital", Jack said which wasn't a total lie.

"Oh yeah, no worries. I totally understand. May be some other time", Grace said as she turned around to walk back into her classroom.

Kim saw the sad look on Grace's face and felt bad but she also smiled on the inside knowing Jack said 'no'. Jack quickly ran over to Kim, handed her a folded piece of paper, winked and then walked over to Grace's room to get Kaylie without anyone suspecting a thing. Kim was in shock but happy at the same time. Kim walked over to Grace's room to get one more look at Jack as he was picking up Kaylie with a smile on his face and gave Grace another apologetic smile which Grace accepted wholeheartedly. As Jack walked pass Kim she gave him a wink back which caused Jack to smile wider.

On the way home Kim couldn't wait to open the paper to read what Jack said and she actually hoped Brody wasn't home or was working really hard. She walked in the house and saw Brody; phone in hand, reading a report. He smiled the instant he saw Kim and she returned it with a loving smoke but she didn't get the butterflies and happy feeling she once did with him. She knew he was busy so she wrote on their little white board they used for communication that she will be upstairs grading some papers. He nodded, kissed her forehead and went back to the office room they had. Now Kim loved her husband, there was no doubt about that but the lonely nights and loveless life they had might have taken a toll on their relationship.

Kim changed into comfy clothes and laid all her work over their bed. She instantly grabbed her purse and pulled out the paper Jack had given her; quickly unfolding it. She was slightly confused and saddened when all she saw was a calendar of his schedule. Maybe she thought all wrong of this situation and as she was about to give up she took a closer look at each of the days and saw a single letter in bolder font. She quickly grabbed a pen and paper and wrote the message out. As soon as Kim had it all written out she was shocked as it read 'I miss you' but then she got giddy as a huge smile appeared on her face. She was in a state of bliss before finally looking at the dates on the calendar and actually finding a day or two when they could meet. Once she saw a date, she knew first thing in the morning she was going to call Jack with details and she couldn't wait to see him again.

**There you go my friends. Sorry it's a little short but please R&R and let me know what you think.**

Let's try and get 30-35 before the next update. I know you guys can do it!

Thanks and until next time,

Missy xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone and thank you, thank you, thank you! You are all seriously the best. There are a few things I would like to say. 1.I know the last one was short and this one will be too so sorry but that's just the way I work. I have no limit on how long chapters are and I stop when I feel like it's at a good point. 2. I know a lot you want the divorce and for kick to get together but please trust me when I say things will happen but we have many, many more chapters to go through that I have already planned out so just be patient. And 3. Some chaptera may seem like fillers but they all tie together so yeah. But really thanks for the love! **

The next morning Kim sat in her car debating if she should call Jack this early or this soon. Honesty she couldn't wait to see him again so she pulled out her phone and called his office, praying to leave another message and she got her wish. After she hung up she was in a fantastic mood.

Five minutes later Jack arrived to work in a good mood wondering if Kim called. 'Really, you just gave her your schedule yesterday' his conscience said. Jack was a little sad and carried on with him normal routine finally getting to his voicemails. Most were random coworkers but there was one from this morning that instantly made his heart pound. "_Hey Jack it's Kim. Thanks for your schedule and it looks like we are both free on next Thursday, so let's try for that day. When we see or talk to each other we can plan a time. I hope you have a good day and that I see you soon. Oh and by the way, I can't wait either and I miss you too. Bye"_.

As soon as the message was over Jack couldn't stop smiling. For one because they were meeting again but also because she got his hidden message and said it back. Today was going to be a good day.

Kim and Jack met that following Thursday and also a few times after that coming up with a more definite schedule and enjoyed every minute of it. They learned so much about it each other from Jack growing up in North Carolina and Kim being raised in New York and still there. Both having older sibling; Kim and older brother and Jack with an older sister. They talked about their childhoods with Kim being a goody to shoes and Jack always getting in trouble. Both their parents worked with Kim's dad being a business man and her mom in human resources. Jacks dad was an accountant and his mom was a clerk at the court house. Kim cheered and danced from a young age all through high school while Jack did football, basketball and baseball. They are both straight A students. Kim has always loved little kids so teaching was a given and Jack feel in love with science in high school and he wanted to help kids also loving them so becoming a doctor became his dream. Kim went to NYC University where she met Brody and Jack went to Duke, then John Hopkins. They were so alike but so different at the same time.

The time spent with each other felt like they were long lost friends catching up. Everything about them was just so simple and Kim loved that feeling.

The winter holiday was coming up and Kim was sad she wouldn't be able to see or talk to Jack for 2 weeks. On the last day before the school break Jack came to pick Kaylie with a bag full of gifts she was supposed to give out to her teachers which she would have this morning if her father Jerry didn't forget at home. As soon as Kaylie saw Jack, she ran towards him engulfing him in a tight hug and taking the bag. Jack chuckled at his niece's tactics as he followed her into the classroom. He said hello to Grace who has actually become a really good friend of his and things between them didn't seem awkward considering Grace tried asking him out multiple times. They chatted for a few minutes as Kaylie searched through the bag for Grace's gift. Once Kaylie found it she ran over and handed it to Grace who had genuine smile on her face thanking Kaylie for the gift. Jack and Grace hugged goodbye and wished each other a Merry Christmas. Jack was heading out to the parking lot when he realized Kaylie wasn't behind him but instead, going to Kim's classroom and Jack silently thanked Kaylie. He casually walked in seeing Kaylie and Kim in a conversation so he just stood off to side watching the two. Kaylie reached into her bag and pulled out Kim's gift which brought a smile to her face. Kaylie hugged Kim and then made her way to Jack. Jack told Kaylie to hold on one second as he pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to Kim. Kim smiled, a little confused but opened up the paper as a bigger smile now appeared on her lips and without even thinking she hugged Jack in simple friendly hug that to the both of them seemed to leave a tingling sensation which meant one thing...yeah definitely more than a friendly hug.

After releasing from the hug Jack whispered to Kim, "Have a good holiday" which Kim whispered back, "You too". They waved goodbye and as soon as jack was out of sight Kim fanned herself off feeing warm. She could still feel Jacks hand on her back and she knew she was definitely in trouble.

**Another one down. Is it getting interesting? Please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**Let's try for over 40 reviews and I promise you will want to because it will be getting interesting. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, happy Sunday! Can I just say you guys are hands down the best EVER! Just a heads up there is a little part in the beginning that is maybe upper T+ ( I don't it's M) It's really small though and not that bad. Also please don't hate me!**

The holiday season ended and during that time things were fairly normal. Kim and Brody actually had a nice holiday together, well most of the time. The law firm threw a few parties which Brody had to attend and of course brought Kim along for her being the wife and all. But Kim actually enjoyed it; meeting the other wives and having girl talk. After one of the parties Kim and Brody were so drunk that they even made love. Well not really; it was more of a quickie which was how Brody rolled. He was never one to linger in the intimate setting and even though they hadn't had sex in months, Kim didn't feel the spark that was once there as somehow the hug that she and Jack shared before the holiday still made her warm and she wondered what he was doing and how his holiday was and she couldn't wait to get back to work so she could actually see him, even though the gift he gave her was the best one ever and they talked a few times with just general conversations of, "have a great holiday" and stuff like that. And tonight, even though it was a little late she texted him, "miss you" and rolled over and slept.

When Kim awoke in the morning there was a note on Brody's side saying , "Had to finish some stuff so headed back to the office. Don't know when I will be home. Have a good day. Love you, B". Kim slightly smiled that Brody was at least considerate enough to leave her a note but mad that he left once again causing Kim to be bored but as soon as that entered her mind it left as she quickly grabbed her phone to check her messages. Her heart fluttered when she saw she had a message from this morning. She quickly opened it and her smile grew wider as Jack's named appeared replying, "Miss you too. Hope to see you soon". Without even thinking about anything else Kim replied quickly asking him if he had time today to meet. A minute later Jack replied, "Yeah, I have a lunch break around 1. Coffee?" Kim could not stop smiling and responded, "Sounds great. See you later". Kim jumped out of bed to shower and get ready knowing she would have to look cute even though she knew she shouldn't.

A few hours later Kim arrived at the coffee shop bundled up from the winter air and waited for Jack. Not a minute later Jack came strolling in in his normal attire but still looking as handsome as ever. "Hey Jack", Kim said walking in line to make it look normal.

"Hey Kim", Jack replied trying to play it cool.

Once they got their coffees they found a seat in the back and caught up over what has happened over the past week and a half. "So how was your holiday?" Jack asked.

"Oh um, not bad actually", Kim replied looking down at the ground but also asking, "What about you?"

"It was good. My family came into town since I worked a lot", Jack replied in a semi happy tome.

"Did you work because it's always busy this time of year?" Kim asked kind of having a feeling of what he was going to say.

"Um, a little bit but I that's not the reason. I worked so others could spend time with their families", Jack said looking at Kim who finally looked up.

"Wow, that's so sweet of you", Kim said not knowing what else to say as her thoughts were right. 'Damn. He is nice looing, funny and has a good heart", Kim thought to herself. 'I am in trouble' she concluded.

They talked about random things for the next half hour just laughing and just enjoyed each other's company.

Jack had to go back to work but promised to text Kim later tonight or tomorrow and promised to see her when he came to pick up Kaylie. Kim smiled and nodded a 'yes' not allowing herself to talk. Half of her wished Jack would hug her but another half felt bad that she could be leading him on. As much as she liked him, she was married and she never thought of herself as a cheater so this thing they had, had to stop. She was maybe going to go till the end of the school year and then quickly end it, but as wrong as this was she really enjoyed talking to him and letting her emotions out. And obviously her own husband wasn't around so Jack filled in nicely. Jack didn't hug her but waved goodbye as Kim smiled backed weary, wondering truly what was going on in her life.

All afternoon and evening Kim was in a funk, trying to get her act together. This was not how she pictured her life but over the years she has come to realize the fairy tales and happy endings were lies.

Just as Kim was about to fall asleep she got a text from Brody saying that he was still working. Kim was sad but also happy because now she more time to sort things out. A few minutes later she got another text but this one was from Jack and she smiled as she read, "Had a great time today. Goodnight and sweet dreams. See you soon". After reading it a few more times Kim laid back down more confused than ever.

**So, what do you think so far? Please R&R and let me know.**

**Let's try and get past 50 reviews. I know you guys can do it.**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know we didn't reach the review goal but since I love you all and many of you want to know what's happening next. Here is the next chapter. Also this is a longer chapter, yay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

The following week things were back to normal. Kim and Grace were back at work, Brody was working constantly and Jack came around every once in a while. Yeah, everything was good.

Towards the end of January Brody was home before Kim which was a shook. Kim knew it was either a good or bad thing and she was really hoping for the first one. "Hey Brody, is everything alright?", Kim asked as she put down her bags.

Brody had a blank look on his face and replied, "Yeah, everything's fine. I actually have some news so sit down" he gestured Kim towards the sofa.

She nodded and took a seat, bracing herself for what was going to come. "Well, I don't know how to say this but" Brody started taking a pause causing Kim to be on the edge of her seat. "What?" Kim asked curiously just wanting to know.

"I got partner", Brody finished screaming with happiness.

Kim's mouth hit the floor with realization. Of course she was happy for him but at the same time her heart broke knowing that the time they will have together will be even less. "Wow Brody. That's fantastic news. You worked so hard and I am so proud of you", Kim said getting up to hug him.

Their embrace was sweet and for once there was a little warmth. "Now it's time to celebrate. So go get changed because I am taking you out for being the best wife EVER!" Brody said ushering Kim up the stairs.

Kim got dressed in a black dress and heels and meet Brody at the door who looked nice in his suit and tie.

They arrived at a fancy restaurant Kim never heard of before but was excited. They got seated and Brody was telling Kim about his day when she heard a familiar voice somewhere around her. Trying to not make it obvious and still listen to Brody, Kim looked around the restaurant in astonishment before her eyes caught a little girl. She looked closely and saw it was Kaylie and looked around the table to see another man with dark almost black hair talking to two older people who she assumed were his parents and then there was this guy with brown hair talking to a girl around their age and after staring a for a little while she noticed it was Jack so she quickly turned back around and continued listening to Brody's story.

Everything was going smoothly. Kim and Brody enjoyed a nice dinner and talked about random things while Kaylie and never noticed her.

Kim and Brody had just ordered dessert when someone tapped Kim's leg scaring her a little bit. She looked down and saw Kaylie smiling at her. "Hi Mrs. Carlson", Kaylie said hugging her.

"Hi Kaylie. How are you?" Kim asked.

"I am good. My grandma and grandpa came to visit so we are here having dinner", Kaylie said excitedly while the woman with her rolled we eyes causing Kim to laugh.

"I am sorry for Kaylie interrupting your dinner. I tried to tell her to just walk past you and talk to you tomorrow but she is a fast little girl", the woman said with a smile.

"Oh don't worry about it. I love seeing kids outside of school. I am Kim, Kim Carlson and this is my husband Brody", Kim said putting her hand out pointing across the table to Brody.

The young woman shook both Kim and Brody's hand and introduced herself. "I am Isabella, Kaylie's aunt", Isabella said.

"She's my real aunt not like Uncle Jack" Kaylie stated.

They all laughed as Isabella added, "Yeah sweetie, that is true. Sadly I am your father's sister but Uncle Jack has been a part of our family or a long time is he is still your uncle".

"I know that auntie", Kaylie said like it was a known fact.

"Well we should get back before grandma has a cow. I was really nice meeting you both", Isabelle said grabbing Kaylie's hand.

"Yeah, you too", Kim said waving goodbye then turning towards Brody and apologized. "I am so sorry for that".

"Don't worry about it. She was a cute kid and it shows you are a great teacher and love your students and job and that's why I love you" Brody said reaching over to grab Kim's hand, squeezing it lovingly.

"I love you too and thank you but she isn't my student. She is actually Grace's", Kim said with a chuckle.

They both laughed as the desserts came out. They ate in happy silence and for once over the past few months things felt like how they use to be.

Jack saw Kim instantly when they first walked in but ignored her knowing that the man she was with was her husband. She looked gorgeous but more importantly happy. Even though they were nothing more than friends; in a way Jack knew he would have to take a few steps back from this thing they had not wanting to ruin anything and even though it hurt it was the right thing to do.

Kaylie finally returned from the bathroom with Isabella as Kaylie was as happy as a clam. "Kay, why you so happy?" Jack asked.

"I just saw Mrs. Carlson", Kaylie said smiling.

Jack knew who she was talking about but wanted to mess around. "Who is Mrs. Carlson?" Jack asked confused.

"Ugh Uncle Jack, you know who her. She is the teacher right next door to Mrs. O'Doherty", Kaylie said out of breath.

Isabella, Jerry and Jack laughed at Kaylie's expression as Jerry said, "Wait, this Mrs. Carlson knows Grace?" As a smiled grew on his face.

"Yeah, I think they are like best friends", Jack said watching Jerry's smile grow even more.

"Dude, we have to talk to her real quick before we leave ok", Jerry said.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea", Jack said not wanting to go over to Kim's table.

"Please bro", Jerry whined, looking at Jack with a desperate expression.

"Ugh, fine", Jack said giving Jerry a glare and praying this won't be a disaster.

They all hugged goodbye as Jerry paid the bill and Isabella took their parents back to the hotel.

Jack, Jerry and Kaylie walked over to Kim's table as Jerry signaled Jack to go first as he held Kaylie's hand. Jack took a deep breath before lightly tapping Kim's shoulder and saying, "I am sorry for interrupting you Mrs. Carlson but I wanted to introduce you to Kaylie's father and my best friend Jerry Martinez", Jack said calmly taking a step back so Kim and Jerry could meet. Kim also gave Jack a smile of gratitude for playing it off so well.

"Hello Jerry, I am Kim, Kim Carlson. It's a pleasure to finally meet you", Kim said putting her hand out.

"Hello Kim, it's a pleasure to finally meet you too. Kaylie talks nonstop about you and Mrs. O'Doherty" Jerry said taking Kim's hand as they all laughed.

"Oh, I am so rude. Jerry and", Kim paused looking at Jack, praying he would get the message and pretend they didn't know each other.

"Jack, Jack Brewer", Jack said instantly picking up on Kim's hint.

"Jerry, Jack. This is my husband Brody" Kim said politely, pointing to Brody who had a nice shaven haircut and fancy suit. Everything that embodies a lawyer.

Both Jack and Jerry shook hands with Brody as things seemed perfectly normal. After the hand shake Jack and Jerry were having a conversation between each other with their eyes as Kaylie, Kim and Brody looked at the two with a confused expression. After a few minutes Jack and Jerry finished their conversation with Jack looking mad and Jerry smiling.

"So Kim, Jerry here would like to know about Grace", Jack said politely.

Kim's confusion turned into happiness as she said, "Well Jerry, I think if you come around more often Grace would take a liking towards you".

"Really?" Jerry asked excitedly.

"Yeah really. You seem nice and funny and that's exactly what Grace needs", Kim said smiling.

Jerry's smile grew and he took Kim's and shook it enthusiastically thanking her over and over.

"It's no problem", Kim said grinning.

"Ok, well we will let you two get back to your night. Again, sorry for interrupting and thank you so much. Goodnight", Jerry said picking up Kaylie who was already waving goodbye.

"It's really no problem and thank you, goodnight too", Kim said waving goodbye also and for the first time that night looking at Jack who gave a small smile and head nod as he left behind Jerry.

Once Kim and Brody left the restaurant and were on their way home Brody shook his head saying, "Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy. You got yourself a very interesting little project".

Kim chuckled and replied, "No, not a project but a fun assignment".

They both laughed as Kim's thoughts were running around in her head and for the first time tonight she got to thinking that maybe this wasn't really for Grace but more for herself so she could still see Jack with him being Jerry's best friend and her being Grace's and all and now she was actually worried about what she got herself into.

Both Jack and Kim were secretly trying to separate themselves from each other but this new little 'project' could actually bring them closer together.

**Ta-da! Please R&R and let me know what you think.**

Please let try and get to 55 before the next chapter.

Thanks and until next time,

Missy xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much! Your love for this story is amazing and I am honestly having the best time writing it.** **I love reading your reviews. They make my day to see you all so involved in this story. Also I am in a good mood this morning so here is another chapter! **

Over the next few weeks Kim didn't see Jack and a part of her was relieved. She could finally stop thinking about him and try and focus on her marriage. Brody was trying really hard to not work as much but she knew it wouldn't last long. She actually became friends with Jerry and he was an amazing guy and father. Grace even started to talk about Jerry more and Kim knew this was perfect, but then again Kim spoke too soon.

One spring day after class Grace came up to Kim with a smile and Kim knew that smile. It was a happy smile with a favor behind it so Kim braced herself for what was going to come. "Hey Kimmy, how was your day?" Grace asked still smiling.

"Gracie, my day was fine. Now what do you want?" Kim asked wanting to get to the point.

"Oh ok, fine. Well Jerry finally asked me out but not a formal date. It is a just to get to know you outside of school outing", Grace started now looking nervous.

"That's great. So what's the problem?" Kim asked confused.

"Well, we are both a little nervous so he suggested that you and his friend tag along", Grace finished now hoping Kim would agree.

"Wait. So we are tagging along like third wheels?" Kim asked again but not in a happy tone.

"No, no. Not like that. We are just going to grab a few drinks and talk. So what do you say?" Grace asked with pleading eyes.

Kim thought for a minute before giving in. "Fine, I will go. When is it and who is his friend?" Kim asked hoping it would be Jack so she would actually have someone to talk to.

"Um, tomorrow night and I am not sure who the friend is. He didn't say", Grace said in a calm voice.

"Ok, well then I will see you tomorrow", Kim said grabbing her bag.

"Thank you, thank you. I love you", Grace said hugging Kim.

"Yeah, no problem and I love you too", Kim replied with a chuckle as she hugged back.

Kim returned home hoping Brody would be there but she had no such luck so she just continued thinking about tomorrow night. Brody called saying he was working late so Kim decided to catch up on work and that was exactly what she needed to take her mind off of things.

The next morning before Brody left for work Kim told him she would be out tonight with Grace and Brody actually seemed happy about it. He told her to have fun and that they would talk later.

The rest of the day went well. Grace was in a fantastic mood; always smiling and even had an extra bounce in her step.

Before Kim left, Grace ran after her reminding her about tonight and handing her directions. Kim nodded and smiled saying, "How could I forget. You have been talking about all day".

"Haha, very funny. See you tonight", Grace replied walking to her car.

After Kim got home she showered and then spent the rest of the time deciding on what to wear. She had multiple outfits laid out as she eyed them all carefully. As she scanned over the piles of clothes she first of all couldn't believe Grace had talked her into this and secondly she prayed that Jack was Jerry's friend joining them.

After knocking out half her clothing options Kim decided to call Grace to see what she was wearing, after a few rings Grace answered in a very happy voice and said confidently, "Hey Kimmy, I just have some dark wash jeans and a kind of fancy top and I think I am going to wear my black pumps with the little heel".

"Ok, thanks Grace", Kim said hanging up and looking at her options.

After a few minutes she decided to wear what Grace was wearing; not too fancy but fancy enough for an outing. Kim got dressed with under 45 minutes to spare so she decided she should start to head out. After one more quick glance in the mirror, she was out the door.

She arrived at the restaurant/bar right at 7 and it was fairly busy. She walked in and was greeted by the hostess who had a look like she knew who Kim was meeting. They both smiled as the hostess asked, "brunette with 2 guys". Kim nodded as the hostess led her half way, pointing to the far back corner table where she saw half of Grace. Kim smiled, thanks the hostess and then picked up her speed not noticing Jerry and his friend that were sitting in the opposite side and out of view. "Hey Grace", Kim said as Grace smiled when she saw her friend.

"Kimmy you are here", Grace semi shouted, jumping out of the booth to hug her.

"Grace, we just saw each other a few hours ago", Kim said in stern but joking voice.

"Yeah I know but now there is another girl here", Grace said clapping her hands.

Kim looked confused as she finally looked to the other side of the table and saw Jerry and Jack and instantly she felt embarrassed but happy as her checks turned pink. "Hey Jerry, Jack", Kim said giving a slight wave.

Jerry and Jack both got up and gave Kim as hug which took her by surprise but also made her feel welcomed. She hugged back and as she released from Jack, the tingling feeling came back which made her blush some more.

Before they sat down again Jerry whispered to Kim, "Could I sit next to Grace?"

Kim smirked and nodded a 'yes' as Jerry's face lit up and Kim was secretly happy to sit next to Jack.

The night was just getting started but already all four knew it was going to be a great night.

**So there you go. It's kind of two parts so please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**I am not doing a goal for reviews but seriously please review. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! So just a heads up; this chapter is a little slow BUT hang tight. Enjoy part 2! **

In the beginning the four learned a lot about each other. Jack and Jerry have been friends since the first grade and were always into sports. For both guys becoming doctors were never part of their dreams but as they grew up, things happened and now they wouldn't trade it for the world because they loved the kids more than life itself.

They also got into the subject of Kaylie and how she is an amazing little girl. She was so smart and always so happy that she could brighten anyone's day, and lastly they talked about Kaylie's mother who unfortunately passed away from a car accident when Kaylie was around one. They were relieved Kaylie didn't have to go through the heartache of it all but sad that she didn't have a female role model even though Isabella was doing a great job at it right now. And his parents and other family members still helped out as much as they could.

Grace asked Jerry if he and Kaylie's mother were serious and even though Kim face palmed for Grace being so blunt Jerry didn't seem to mind as he answered, "No, not really. We were only dating for a few when she got pregnant which was also as a surprise as we couldn't really remember what happened. But she will always be a part of me as she gave me the best thing in the entire world". The girls looked at Jerry with admiration. He was truly very humble and great man.

Jerry shared some more information about their lives but this was more about Jack; who in Jerry's words were 'life was a little boring as the only thing her had going for him was that he was always the 'golden boy'. Jack had the looks, brains and personality that anyone would love him the instant they met him and Kim smiled at the thought knowing exactly what Jerry was talking about.

After a few more random things about Jack and Jerry; like Jack was the school heart throb for all four years if high school but never had a serious relationship while Jerry had many and at times since Jack didn't have anyone he threw himself into his work and becoming the top intern at the hospital and then being the first person they asked to join New York General Hospital with Jerry close behind. But once Kaylie was born Jack took a little step back from work to help Jerry out as much as possible.

Kim felt bad for Jack hearing he never had a serious relationship. She wanted someone to love him because he really was such an amazing guy as her mind whispered 'you could'. Kim blushed at the thought but got rid of it quickly as she was now proud that Jack helped Jerry out with Kaylie. Every time they met Jack got better and better.

Once the guys finished with their stories, it was now the girls turn to tell their story. Grace shared most of the stories of her and Kim in the younger days as they met in dance class at the age of 8. They instantly became best friends and danced and cheered together until they graduated high school. Grace was an only child so Kim really is like her sister. Grace and Kim ruled their high school as the most popular girls as Grace was cheer captain all for years with Kim as her co-captain and Kim was class president from sophomore year till senior year. Boys were always after them but neither of them dated much. Grace wanted to go into nursing but one summer when she and Kim volunteered at a kid's camp she instantly fell in love with them so that what she decided to do and now here they are. And at this point Jerry thought Grace was amazing.

Kim talked about her family a little bit and how her brother was the typical overprotective brother who scared away a lot of people but mostly the boys. She talked about college and touched lightly on her marriage to Brody not wanting to talk about him and make it awkward or make her feel guilty so she only mentioned the main details. They met at NYU, started out as friends then dated with Brody proposing before they graduated with their masters and then they got married after they finished their internships and here they are now.

Jack smiled, a little sad about hearing Kim talk about another man but he couldn't let it show. As much as he liked her, she had her own life.

Throughout the whole night the four of them talked and laughed with the occasional break off into two conversations with Jerry and Grace really hitting it off. Jack and Kim smiled at their friends; happy things were working out and as they watched their friends it got Jack and Kim to even think that from time to time that this felt like a date and surprising nothing felt more natural.

As the night was winding down jack was trying to get the waiters attention as Kim's cell phone fell between the back cushion of the booth causing Kim to get up on her knees for better access. Jack wasn't really paying attention and neither were Jerry and Grace but Jack felt Kim fairly close to him and once her he turned around to see what was happening his lips ever so gently brushed against Kim's causing electricity to flow through their bodies with Jack pulling back a second later once he realized what just happened. Both were shocked but didn't feel bad about it. Things just got a lot more real but also more complicated as they both knew they dug themselves a deep hole and Jack quickly whispered "sorry" as Kim just nodded.

**Yay, something with kick finally happened! Hope you liked it and please R&R and let me know what you thought. Sorry this chapter was a little boring but I just thought that since they were on a date, they might as well get to know each other. **

**Please let's try and get 70 reviews for the next chapter and trust me…you will want the next chapter. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the reviews. You are all so amazing. This next chapter needs no introduction so enjoy! **

After the 'kiss' things were a bit blurry. Jack and Kim became quiet and thought about what just happened as Kim could still feel Jack's lips on hers and it brought a smile to her face.

The group talked a little while longer and then the goodbyes came. Jerry gave Kim a hug as Grace did the same to Jack and then Jerry and Grace had their moment where their hug lingered on and everyone knew something was going to happen between the two. Jack and Kim stared at each other not knowing what to do, but finally went on for a quick hug that only lasted a few seconds but even in those second the feeling of each other made them feel warm inside.

Kim, Jack, Jerry and Grace went home with so much on their minds. Kim couldn't believe she was this weak. To keep falling for a guy who isn't her husband, but made her feel better than her husband did. Jack couldn't believe the toll Kim had on him. She was the like his kryptonite. Jerry thought he finally found the perfect woman and Grace knew she found someone who was so funny, generous, caring and loving. Everything she looked for in a man.

Over the next few days Jerry cane to pick up Kaylie and Kim was a little sad. She wanted and needed to see Jack and talk about what happened at the restaurant. They needed to clear the air because even though they had feeling for each other, they were friends first and for most.

Finally the following week Kim saw Jack walking towards the classrooms and she knew she had to act fast. She quickly ran out and grabbed his arm, dragging him back to her classroom where she locked the door and closed the blinds. Jack was nervous and shocked by Kim's actions but at the same time it turned him on. They stood there in silence just staring at one another for a little bit not sure of what to say when Jack finally broke the ice and started to apologize. "Kim I am so sorry for the kiss a few weeks ago and I am sorry for ignoring you. I should have been a man and just talked to you up front so things wouldn't be so awkward. So again sorry. I am also so conflicted because I think; no I know I have feeling for you but you are married and I know nothing can happen but I still want us to be friends".

As Jack was talking, the only thing Kim was focused on was Jack's lips and how she wanted to kiss him again, so badly. She knew it was wrong but the way her lips felt as Jack's just barley brushed against hers was like fire. Jack was still talking and apologizing and Kim just couldn't take it anymore so she cut him off. "Oh shut up Brewer", Kim said as she leaned up encircling her arms around his neck.

Jack was shocked and for a moment he just stood there but then he felt sparks and kissed back, instantly pulling Kim closer to him as she jumped up wrapping her legs around his torso and his arms around her waist. Everything about the kiss was magical as Jack and Kim felt something they have never felt before and they loved it.

They kissed for a few more minutes and then Kim pulled away whispering in Jack's ear which gave him Goosebumps, "I have feelings for you too. I know I shouldn't but I do. You make me feel loved".

Jack smiled and kissed Kim again, this time whispering in her ear, "You deserve it".

They both had goofy grins on their faces as Jack realized he needed to go get Kaylie before it was too late. "Hey, I have to go get Kaylie but I will text you tonight", Jack said still holding on to Kim.

Kim nodded and kissed his cheek saying, "Can't wait".

Kim unlocked the door as Jack checked outside to make sure no one was out there which lucky for him no one was and he waved a final goodbye as he walked next door.

Kim watched Jack and Kaylie leave as the smile on her face never left. This guy has changed her life and even though this situation is bad, she couldn't be happier. Their lips moved so perfectly together and the way held her made her feel safe. And the passion and spark they had was off the charts. She didn't even feel like this when she and Brody first dated and got married. And now the only thing she wanted to do was kiss Jack.

Brody didn't deserve this and neither did Jack but Kim just didn't know what to do. This thing with Jack was new and probably just a crush or phase. She knew it wouldn't last long and then they could go back to being friends or whatever they were. Kim was just going to let things fall where they may and hope for the best but deep down she knew two things. 1; She was a horrible person and 2; they were going to see the devil.

**Ladies and gentlemen WE HAVE KICK! I have plenty to more to come so hang tight! I hope you liked it. Please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**There will be no review limit but I love would to reach 80 before the next chapter so please review. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Friday! Thanks for the reviews! You are all so awesome and I am so happy you are enjoying this story.**

Ever since that kiss , Kim and Jack seemed to be in a happy mood and always wanted to see each other. Brody was working a lot, which didn't surprise Kim and at this point she stopped caring. He cared more about his job and his wife.

The school year was winding down as Grace came to Kim with a fabulous idea Jerry brought up to her. "Kimmy, any plans this summer?" Grace asked with a smile on he face.

"Well that depends Grace. What are you planning?"Kim asked back also smiling.

"Well, Jerry and I have been talking and he mentioned something about us volunteering at the hospital during the summer", Grace replied still smiling.

Kim didn't even need to think twice. She could see Jack all the time and finally maybe get some stuff figured out. "Yeah, I am in!" Kim said instantly.

Grace's expression turned to shock at how fast Kim responded. "Oh ok. Well don't you want to talk to Brody about this first?" Grace asked with concern in her voice.

"No, it's my decision. Plus, he will be working so why not do something different", Kim said in a strong voice.

Grace nodded and then asked Kim in a soft voice, "Are things ok with you and Brody?"

Kim paused for a moment before answering, "Yeah, things are fine but he loves his job more than me. I can't count how many lonely nights I had because he was still working late or something".

Grace hugged Kim and said, "I am so sorry honey. You deserve more. I know Brody is a good man and all but working that hard isn't good for anyone".

Kim nodded and replied, "Thanks Gracie. You always know what to say".

"Well what are best friends for, right!" Grace asked back as they laughed. "Well alright then. I will call Jerry tonight and tell him yes", Grace said clapping her hands together like a little girl. Kim just smiled at her best friend and walked back into her room to grab her purse and head out.

Once Kim got home she called Jack right away, exited to tell him he news. It rang a few times before he answered, "Hey beautiful" in soft voice.

Even being apart Jack still made her blush. "Hey good looking. I got some exciting news for you!" Kim said in a happy voice.

"Oh and what might that be?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well we will be seeing a lot more of each other this summer", Kim said in a calm voice.

"Oh really? How is that?" Jack asked with humor in his voice.

"Well the hospital just got 2 new volunteers", Kim said in a serious but happy tone.

"Oh, no wonder Jerry as all happy. Well I am happy to hear that. And I am excited I will get to see you a lot more", Jack said truthfully.

"Yeah me too", Kim added. "Well I will let you go but will I see you this week?" Kim asked now wanting her favorite thing; Jack's kisses.

For the past month every time Jack came to pick up Kaylie he wild sneak into Kim's classroom and give her a soft, gentle yet passionate kiss and then go get Kaylie. Kim knew that what they were doing was wrong but it felt so right and at times she could ever envision herself with Jack.

"Um, well I think I can pick Kaylie up tomorrow", Jack said in more of a question.

"Well I just can't wait to see you", Kim said softly.

"Well, I can't wait either", Jack said making Kim smile and blush.

They said their goodbyes and hung up with smiles on their lips the entire night.

The next morning Kim told Brody about the volunteering and at first Brody was confused. "Wait, so how did you get in?" He asked.

"Grace's kind of boyfriend told her about it and then she asked me to join her and I said yes since I won't be doing much and you will be busy working I so I just thought I would do something new", Kim said honestly.

"Well I think it sounds great. And it's a good way to check out Grace's 'boyfriend'", Brody said in a chuckle.

"Yep, that's the plan", Kim replied now lying through her teeth.

They shared a hug and quick kiss which at this point Kim felt pretty much nothing compared to Jack.

All day, the only things on Kim's mind were seeing Jack and hopefully getting a kiss, talking to Grace about the summer and now just trying to survive the home stretch of the school year.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day and as Kim was wiping down the desks she felt strong arms wrap around waist making her feel warm. She spun around and of course saw Jack smirking at her. "Hey Brewer", Kim joked.

"Carlson", shot back before pressing his lips to hers.

It lasted a few minutes and then Jack pulled away, kissing Kim on the cheek and walking out the door smiling back at her. Kim smiled back and laughed at Jack's goofy manners. She had a feeling this was going to be the best summer she has had in a long time.

**There you go! Please R&R and let me know what you think.**

**Please review and let's try to get to 90!**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello friends and happy Monday! Hope you all had a great weekend. Thank you all for the reviews and now onto the story, enjoy!**

The school year ended and Kim and Grace had one week of break before they started volunteering. They were so excited and couldn't wait for what was coming next.

The first day was different than both Grace and Kim imagined. They went through safety procedures, rules and guidelines and lastly basic training and only a few times throughout the day Kim and Grace saw Jack and Jerry. They didn't realize it was still work and they actually had to know things. For the two, it was going to be a long summer.

As Kim was turning in her badge someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall and into an office room, locking the door before slamming their lips on Kim. Of course Kim was knew who it was and it brought her warmth as she kissed back.

The kiss only lasted a minute but it was still the best minute. "Hey lovely. How was your first day?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Well handsome, it was actually harder than we thought", Kim replied back looking exhausted.

Jack raised an eyebrow and asked, "And why was that?"

"Well honesty, we didn't think we would have to go through all that training and stuff", Kim responded pouting.

Jack just chuckled as he said, "Well of course the hospital has to follow procedures. We can't just let anyone volunteer in the hospital".

Kim rolled her eyes as she knew Jack was right. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Jack's pager went off. "Well I got to go but I will see you tomorrow", Jack said kissing Kim's cheek.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow", Kim said smiling as she followed Jack out of the office.

The next morning Grace and Kim were in a happier mood, knowing what expect and their morning went a lot smoother with them even making a few new friends

Jack and Jerry surprised the girls with lunch as they all sat outside, enjoying the summer weather. They caught up and it felt like they have been friends for years and they all loved it as they formed their own little family.

Later that night after Kim got her goodbye kiss from Jack and headed home, Brody arrived home around the same time as Kim and she was shocked to see him home so early. She smiled and got out of the car; walking over to Brody who just got out as well. "Hey Kim, how was volunteering today?" Brody asked curiously.

"It was good. Fun actually and a lot better than yesterday", Kim said with a smile.

"What happened yesterday?" Brody asked concerned.

"Oh nothing much. Just a lot of information and training", Kim said.

Brody chuckled and replied, "Well yeah, what did you expect?" His tone was somewhat rude; unlike Jack's who joked back with Kim.

"Yeah well obviously we didn't think about that" Kim responded back in a cold tone that Brody didn't even notice.

"So did you meet Jerry?" Brody asked moving on with the conversation with a smirk.

Kim smiled as said, "Yeah I did. He is a sweet and funny guy. I can see him and Grace getting together.

Brody smiled as well and replied, "Well that's good" and then started walking into house with Kim following right behind him thinking tonight was going to be a long night.

After they finished dinner together which consisted mostly of Brody talking about his new case, Grace called Kim with some interesting news. "Hey Kimmy bear, guess what?" Graces asked in an exciting tone.

"Gracie-bell I have no idea", Kim answered laughing at her best friend.

"Well I just off the phone with Jerry and guess what!" Grace said almost shouting.

"Did he ask you out?" Kim asked in a hopeful voice.

"No, he did not and even if he did I would have said no because I want to be asked out in person and not over the phone. Now the real reason I called was that Jerry asked if we would like to see a night shift tomorrow night." Grace said happily.

"Wow, that sounds exciting, sure", Kim replied smiling.

"Ok great! I will call Jerry and let him know. See you tomorrow and good night Kim", Grace said calmly.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow and good night to you too Grace", Kim answered back as they hung up.

Kim was excited to see a night shift and she prayed Jack would be there too since he and Jerry tended to do a lot of things together.

Kim was all giddy but soon got sad knowing she had to tell Brody. She walked downstairs and into the office where Brody was working intensely on paperwork. Kim knocked, scaring Brody and walked in a taking a seat on the small sofa. "What's up Kim", Brody asked not looking up at her.

"Will you be home tomorrow night?" Kim asked in a low voice.

This question caused Brody to look up at Kim, raising an eyebrow at her to continue. "Grace called and asked if I wanted to see a night shift tomorrow night", Kim finished.

Brody smiled and said, "Oh, that's it? Yeah, I don't think I will be home early and stuff so go ahead".

Kim smiled and sat there feeling relived. Brody saw Kim still sitting there and asked, "Is there more? If not, I really have to get this done Kim?" Brody said pointing to the stacks of paper on the desk.

Kim nodded, got up and left the room feeling unwanted and then instantly thought of Jack and how he always cared about her and always calls her beautiful or something to that affect.

She hasn't heard her name out of Jack's mouth in a while and instantly a smile was on her face as all she wanted was to hear his voice tonight. She ran up the stairs, into her room, locked the door and dialed Jack's number hoping he would answer. After a few rings a cheerful voice answered, "Hello lovely lady".

Kim chuckled and said, "Hi Prince Charming", also causing Jack to laugh.

"So, I heard the good news", Jack said happily.

"And what's that?" Kim asked in playful voice.

"Oh darling, I know you know what I am talking about", Jack countered back.

Kim laughed and added, "Maybe. What do you think?"

Jack thought for a minute before saying, "Hm, well I think it's fantastic that I get to see my favorite lady all day".

Kim blushed at the sound of that. "Well I agree. And I get I see my favorite guy too", Kim said in a soft but loving tone.

"Kim", Jack said in a low voice.

"What?" She asked back knowing where this was going.

"Don't say things you don't mean", Jack replied in a sadder tone than before.

"Jack, it's the truth" Kim said in a serous voice.

Jack knew Kim meant it but it still hurt knowing they couldn't be more than what they were.

"Yeah, I know", Jack finally said, causing Kim to let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Good. I can't wait to see you tomorrow", Kim said in a happier tone.

"I can't sit either", Jack added in the same happy tone.

"Good night Jack", Kim said softly.

"Good night Kim", Jack finished as they hung up with both of them thinking 'Damn. I am in serious trouble. I think I am in love'.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough as Jack and Kim needed I figure all this out. Their lives were now more out of control than before and the love they felt for each other was undeniable but Kim was still married and she didn't know what to do. Honestly right now her life revolved around Jack as he made her feel happy but more importantly loved.

**Another one down with more great things to come! Please R&R and let me know what you think!**

Please let's try to get 95 reviews before the next chapter. 

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Today is a special day for many reasons so first off. Thank for all the support and for reaching CHAPTER 15! It's amazing to make it this far and now a few shout outs:**

**Summerlove4**

**Karategirl77**

**Kickfeaver**

**Crshaw22**

**Guesswhoitsme2001**

**J and K Forever**

**ForeverKickandLeoliviaShipper**

**Anialoveskick**

**Lalagirl2418**

**Thank for always reviewing and for your ideas and hope for this story.**

**And to everyone else that has reviewed: Thank you from the bottom of my heart! This story is for you guys!**

The morning started off like any other morning. Grace and Kim did their usual rounds while Jerry and Jack did theirs. They met up for lunch like they always did but it was a little awkward for Jack and Kim as Jerry and Grace didn't even notice as they were so into each other.

Before lunch ended Jack pulled Kim into his office so they could talk. "Kim, about last night", Jack started off before Kim cut him off.

"Jack, please don't say anything", Kim pleaded not wanting to hear what Jack was going to say and make it more awkward or complicated.

"Kim, I just need to say this, ok? And after that we will never talk about it again. Deal?" Jack said in his serious voice. Kim only nodded to let Jack continue.

"Kim, being friends with you for the last year has been amazing. You are the sweetest, funniest and most beautiful girl I know and I know by me saying this, it will probably make things worse and I shouldn't say it at all but; I love you. I truly love you and I am in love with you; there I said it", Jack finished, looking at Kim who had her eyes closed.

Jack knew right there that their friendship was most likely over but he just couldn't hold it in any longer. He was brought out of his thoughts when something not really unexpected happened that changed everything as Kim stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut.

Jack put his head in his hands, cursing himself for being so stupid and then something amazing happened. The door reopened with Kim running and then jumping on Jack capturing his lips in a hungry, but wanting and needy kiss.

Jack was shocked for a few seconds and then kissed back with the same emotion. He held her waist as her legs wrapped tighter around his torso and her fingers gripped his hair. He then did a daring move of swiping is tongue over her bottom lip which she immediately granted as his tongue took in every inch of Kim's mouth causing her to moan into the kiss which turned Jack on even more. They continued the make out session for a few more minutes; knowing that lunch was almost over.

Once they separated, both were grinning from ear to ear. Jack reluctantly let go of Kim as she fixed his hair. Their lips were a little puffy but they didn't care because they knew that they finally felt the same way about each other.

Jack was about to say something but Kim's phone went off as she saw Grace was calling. "Hey Grace, what's up?" Kim asked.

"Oh nothing, just wondering where you ran off to", Grace asked concerned.

"Oh I am with Jack. He was telling me about one of the patients", Kim said quickly, giving Jack a quick smile.

"Oh ok, well I will see you in 5 by the nurses' station", Grace replied in a happy mood.

"Ok, sounds great", Kim said hanging up. She looked at Jack and apologized for dragging him into it.

"It's no problem. What patient were you talking about anyways?" Jack asked, trying to help out Kim's story.

"Oh, the little boy in 210", Kim answered with a shocked expression.

"Oh, he has a really bad lung infection and nothing is working but we are monitoring him closely", Jack said sadly.

Kim walked up to Jack and gave him a hug whispering in his ear, "He is going to be ok, and with you as his doctor he is in amazing hands" then kissed his cheek.

Jack smiled and held Kim close savoring the moment. Jack's pager went off and they separated once again.

Kim was walking out the door and before she was fully out she turned back around to Jack and said, "Oh and by the way, I know I shouldn't say this but it's the truth and I love you too".

Jack smiled a huge goofy smile knowing she was telling the truth. They waved goodbye as they went in separate directions, but knew that even though their love was out in the open and they were happy; they still needed to figure everything out. But at this exact moment they weren't in any rush as they were going to enjoy this time together.

The rest of the afternoon went on great. Everything was running smoothly as Jack and Kim never felt more alive. They all met for dinner and halfway through Jack and then Kim excuse themselves and went back to Jack's office for another make out session. Kim had never felt this kind of passion before. Now don't get Kim wrong, Brody was a good lover but Jack was just amazing.

The night shift was very interesting for Grace and Kim. At time is really slow and kind of boring but then it would pick up and they were rushing around so you definitely have to be on your toes. Grace and Kim gave props to Jack and Jerry for what they do because it is definitely a lot harder than it looks.

Kim loved the hospital. It felt like it gave her purpose in life; helping those who had the misfortune of being there and especially the kids. They had so much life ahead of them and Kim admired their strength and love but most importantly their optimism on the world and they were ok with whatever happening.

A week later Grace and Kim took on another night shift as they were excited to be asked to do it again. Jack got done with his rounds early so he had extra time before the night shift started and he thought of Kim. He changed into his normal clothes and went searching for Kim, knowing she was about done with her rounds as well and he was right as he saw her by the nurses' station. He quickly walked over and whispered in her ear, "You have a sec?"

Kim smiled, turned around and replied, "Maybe? What do you have in mind?"

Jack had a smirk on his face and answered, "How about I take you out to dinner?"

Kim was thinking about it and as much as she wanted to say yes, someone could see them and get the wrong impression. Jack saw her thinking and added, "I know a place 20 minutes out where no one will see us".

Kim instantly smiled and said, "Well then, what are you waiting for Brewer. Let's go" grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the hospital.

They drove in happy silence as they both couldn't believe this was happening. They arrived at this small but cute little restaurant as Jack opened Kim's door and held out his hand, which she accepted with a smile. They walked in hand in hand and got seat off to the side in a more private setting. Things were going great and they were enjoying this time together. They were almost finished with dinner when a voice brought them out of their happy mood.

"Kimberly?"…

**Dun, Dun, Dun… There you folks, cliffhanger… Sorry but I just had too… Please R&R and let me know what you think!**

**Now I am not asking for a goal on reviews this time but please review and help get it to 100! I know you can do it and it will totally make my day!**

**Thanks and until next time… or tomorrow?!**

**Missy xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Like promised, here is the continuation. I hope you like it. And seriously, thank for all the reviews. That was the most I have ever gotten on chapter! There is be a little cussing, just a heads up. So with farther ado, here we go, Enjoy! **

**Oh and shout out to crshaw22 for the idea. I hope you like it! **

_Previously: 'Kimberly?" _

Kim and Jack both turned to the sound of the voice and the first thing that came out of Kim's mouth was, "Oh shit".

Jack didn't know what was happening and instantly their table was joined but the voice.

Kim had her eyes closed, praying this was all dream but when she opened her eyes again and saw that it wasn't, she was 10 seconds from fainting.

Kim was having slight panic attack as she couldn't believe that in all the places this person had to be here.

"Hello Kimberly, what a pleasant surprise", voice said in a fake, happy tome.

"Yes, it really is a surprise. What are you doing here?" Kim asked through her teeth, still trying to smile.

"Well we were just heading back into town and decided to stop for a bite. And aren't you going to introduce me to this nice man?" the voice asked causing Kim to curl her hand up in fists.

"Yes, I was getting there. Mother, this is Jack, Jack this is my mother Evelyn". Kim said as she knew this was going to be terrible.

"Hello Evelyn, it is a pleasure to meet you", Jack said getting up to shake her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Jack", Evelyn said with a decent smile.

They all looked at each other not knowing what else to say. Evelyn then saw her table was getting ready so she politely excused herself. "Well, my table is ready so I will go, but it really was nice meeting you Jack. Kimberly, come walk with me", Evelyn said.

"It was nice meeting you too" Jack said as both Kim and Evelyn left the table.

The walk was silent for most of the way as Kim knew what was coming. Evenly kept eyeing Kim before finally saying, "Stop it now. You know what I am talking about. We are not like that".

Kim said an impolite goodbye to her mother and walked back to the table where Jack knew it was time to go and Kim couldn't be more grateful.

The summer went by well as Grace and Kim became part of the hospital with Jack and Jerry right by their sides. Jerry and Grace had become more serious over the past month and some and Jack and Kim couldn't be happier for them but Jack and Kim were also a lot closer and things between them are starting to get really real. Kim and Grace spent a lot more time at the hospital than necessary because they not only love the hospital and patients but Jack and Jerry made it fun and they wanted to be there.

One night when Jack and Kim were cuddling on his office sofa and yes, they were just cuddling Jack had to know what was going on between them. Jack knew that he and Kim decided not to talk about it but he needed to know to keep the sanity in tact. He sat in the upright position causing Kim to groan and follow suit as she was lying on him. She looked at Jack and saw a serious look and knew what was coming. She was surprised it didn't come up sooner as she braced herself for a hard conversation.

"Kim, what are we doing?" Jack asked looking at the floor.

"Honestly, we are just enjoying time together", Kim said also looking at the floor.

"Yeah I know that, but I am talking about looking past this. Are we going to keep this hidden forever? Are we just going to end it soon and pretend it never happened? Kim, I have said this many times; I love you but I can't keep doing this. It isn't fair for anyone", Jack said now looking at the wall.

Kim's mouth fell in shock hearing Jack say he couldn't keep doing this which meant one thing; they were breaking up even though they were never together. "What?" Kim asked confused, not being able to focus with her thoughts only thinking that she couldn't lose Jack.

"Kim, you are married. You are cheating on your husband with me. I don't know the whole story, nor do I want to because then we will never stop this. I know you have your reasons and I know what we have is real and special but we both can't keep hiding", Jack said, grabbing Kim's hands which instantly made her feel happy.

Kim took a deep breath and started her speech, wanting to tell Jack what he wanted and needed to know. "Jack, trust me when I say that I love you, so much and yes everything we have is real. I never expected to fall for you but I did. You saw past my fake smile the first night we had coffee together and you are the sweetest, most caring man I know. I feel loved and safe when I am with you and I just don't know what to do", Kim said with tears starting to spill out.

Jack instantly embraced Kim, rubbing her back. "Shhh, it's ok. I will always be here for you, but maybe you should take some time for yourself. Clear your head, talk to your husband and get a new outlook", Jack said kissing Kim's temple.

"You really are amazing Brewer", Kim replied, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, but are amazing too Carlson", Jack said tightening his grip on her waist knowing this would probably be one of the last time they would be this close.

"Jack, can you promise me that if I ask you to do something you would with no question asked", Kim asked in a low voice.

Without having to think twice Jack answered, "Of course. You know I would do anything for you".

"Thanks Jack", Kim said snuggling closer

Jack smiled and said, "No problem Kim".

They knew after tonight, things were going to be a little awkward because every time they would see each other all they would want to do was kiss each other. For the first few days they tried to avoid each other at all costs and a week later it was a little bit better but every once in an while they would sneak in a hug and after that they seemed to be their normal selves. They couldn't tell how each other was really doing because they tried so hard to act strong.

After a few weeks, Jack and Kim couldn't take it anymore as Jack was going to make a desperate move. Jack saw Kim walking towards his office through his window so he quickly got up and ran out. Kim knocked on Jack's door hoping he would answer but when he didn't, Kim opened the door to see Jack wasn't there but saw a rose with a note attached to it. Instantly Kim felt a pang of sadness thinking Jack had already moved on from her but then it turned into anger as she then thought that Jack lied to her saying he 'will always be there for her'. She quickly grabbed the note to read it, not even looking at the name on the front as she tore it opened. Her eyes got wide as she couldn't believe what was written down.

_"Would he say he's in L-O-V-E, well if it was me then I would. _

_Would he hold you when you are feeling low, baby you should know that I would. _

_Would he please you, would he kiss you, would he treat you like I would. _

_Would he touch you, would he need you, would he love like I would". _

Kim stormed out of the office as Jack saw from down the hall that Kim was mad and sadly that wasn't how he pictured her reaction and he knew to stay clear of Kim for the rest of the day.

After his final set of rounds, Jack walked back into his office and saw the envelope on the floor ripped in half and Jack knew that Kim didn't even read the front and that's why she was so mad. Jack took a seat at his desk and closed his eyes for a second before his door swung open to reveal a livid Kim and honestly he was a little scared. "Brewer", Kim said through gritted teeth.

"Kim", Jack replied back in a calming tone.

Kim just glared at him not allowing herself to speak. Jack got up and started walking towards Kim but she put her arms out to stop him. "You son of a bitch", Kim whispered in a low voice.

Jack raised an eyebrow letting her continue. "How could you lie to me?" Kim finished, yelling at Jack which made him run to close the door.

"Kim I never lied to you", Jack answered trying to stay calm.

"Bullshit. I trusted you. I loved you and then after we don't talk for a few weeks you move on to some other girl?" Kim kept yelling.

"Kim I never moved on. You can still trust me and I know you still love me. If you didn't you wouldn't be so angry", Jack responded in a stern voice.

"See, that is where you are wrong. Everything we had is gone. You ruined it", Kim said as her eyes started to water.

"How?" Jack asked.

"With this", Kim shouted, throwing a piece of paper at Jack.

Jack opened up the paper and saw that it was his note. He shook his head and walked over to his desk to grab the envelope. "Kim, it would be helpful next time if you read the front", Jack said blankly.

"I don't want to know which girl this was for", Kim said looking Jack right in the eyes.

"Read the damn front", Jack slightly yelled, causing Kim to flinch at his new tone.

Kim rolled her eyes, snatching the envelope out of Jack's hand and flipped it over to see what was written down. When she flipped the envelope, her eyes went wide as she saw, 'KIM' written on the front. She quickly looked at Jack who had calmed down and asked in a shocked voice, "It, it was for me?"

Jack blushed a soft pink and replied, "Yeah, it was. Kim, I love you and I know you are going through a difficult time and I just wanted to prove to you one last time that I will always be here for you"

At this point Kim was crying hysterically as she jumped into Jack's arms. "I am so sorry Jack. I don't know what came over me. I guess I love you more than I knew because I really do love you", Kim said in the crook of Jack's neck.

Jack kissed her forehead and held her close knowing that this was the end. They released a few minutes later and Kim gave Jack one final kiss on the cheek. "Bye Jack", Kim said tearfully

"Bye Kim", Jack said in a low voice.

They waved their final goodbye as Jack walked Kim down the hall and out of his life

As much as they loved each other, they; but more Kim had to figure things out. Sure Kim was married to a great man but he loved his career more than her and the love they once shared was slowly dissolving but is that any reason to cheat? It they were to sit down and properly talk about this then Kim was sure things would get solved but then that left her sad because her feelings for Jack were way more than a crush; they were real. Kim never hated her life more than she did right now.

**There you go folks. Now please don't hate me. I am sorry but there are plenty more chapters. So please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**I do not own Something Borrowed or One direction and I hope you noticed them. **

**Again no review goal but please review! **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx **


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Friday everyone! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, but here it is! Also there is again a little cussing, sorry. **

**Shout outs to: lalagirl2418 and kickfeaver for the ideas and suggestions. I hope you like it. **

**Enjoy!**!

Kim's drive home was a blur as the only thing she wanted to do was sleep. She didn't know how late it was or that Brody's car was already parked in their driveway but when Kim to open the front door everything came back into focus of the only thing she saw was angry Brody and she knew it was going to be a long night.

"Where the hell have you been?" Brody shouted at Kim.

"The hospital where else", Kim shot back.

"You know you have been spending a lot of time there. Why?" Brody asked getting right to the point.

"Because I like it there. I have made friends and I feel important there. And it beats an empty house", Kim shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about? It makes you feel important? What?" Brody responded.

"You're such an ass. Yes, it makes me feel important because people actually want my attention and they care about how I'm doing". Kim reply with a fire in her eyes.

"Who wants your attention? The other doctors? Are you screwing them?" Brody yelled.

"Fuck you Brody. No I am not screwing anyone but since you brought it up, I did have a little affair with one of the doctors", Kim yelled.

Brody froze as he was not expecting that at all. "You whore! I can't believe you or the doctor. I mean who would want to sleep with a teacher let alone a first grade teacher", Brody said wuth disgust.

"You bastard. We didn't sleep together but I wish we did and the only thing we did was make out and don't act all innocent I know about you too", Kim yelled.

"What? Brody asked angered.

"Oh don't act all stupid. I can count at least four times when I knew something was going on. Want me to count them all?" Kim asked.

Brody knew she was bluffing so played along. "Sure why not?" He said with a smirk.

Kim laughed and started counting, "Ok fine. The first time I knew something was up was when I went to your office one day to surprise you with lunch and when I walked in I saw you and your coworker siting on your your couch and quite close I may add. She was whispering in your ear, giggling and touching your arms and chest seductively and you liked it", Brody remained calmed but felt his cheeks get a little pink. "The second time was when you came home late and thought I was asleep; you came over to kiss my forehead and I smelled the strongest perfume, ever. The third time was when I noticed you had two cell phones and you were on one of them quite often". By this time Brody was sweating because he knew that Kim was getting somewhere. "And the fourth time was just recently when you came home and your clothes were all wrinkled", Kim said, watching Brody squirm. "And in case you forgot you slept with a first grade teacher", Kim finished through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, because I had to", Brody shot back, being his normal self again.

Kim's mouth drop in shock as she ran up the stairs with Brody yelling, "What? Going to go cry or call your new boy toy?

Kim did not reply as she was too busy packing her stuff. Brody went up to check on her and saw her suitcase already packed as she was throwing random things into a duffel bag. "What the hell are you doing?" Brody asked.

"What does it look like?" Kim replied not looking at him.

"What, going to run off to Mr. Doctor", he asked with anger.

"No, I'm not. We actually broke up tonight so I can get my life together because he cared more about me that himself. And right now you just made a hell of a lot easier for me to decide what to do, so thank you Brody", Kim said zipping up her bags and walking past him.

Brody didn't say anything as things were becoming real. He followed Kim down the stairs and to the door as she turned around and said, "We are going to take a few days to gather our thoughts and we are going to meet on Tuesday and have a civil conversation. I don't care if you're busy or not. Clear your schedule for me just this once. Good night Brody", Kim said as she left the house.

After packing the car, Kim drove around town trying to collect her thoughts and decide what to do. After 30 minutes of driving she drove to Grace's house, as it was the first thing to pop into her mind. Luckily Grace was home as Kim felt relieved she could talk to someone. Kim quickly parked and ran up to ring the doorbell and within seconds the door open to reveal Grace with half pajamas and the other normal clothes. Kim laughed as Grace just rolled her eyes. "What's up Kim?" Grace asked, wondering why Kim is over so late.

"Can I stay with you for a couple of days?" Kim asked in low voice.

"Of course. You can stay as long as you need. Kimmy what happened?" Grace asked now really concerned for her best friend.

"Well, it's a long story. Let me grab my bag, change and then I will tell you everything", Kim said in one breath. Grace nodded as she went to help Kim with the bags.

After everything was settled and the girls were in comfy clothes, Kim started on the story. "Well, it all happened last August when I met this guy at the coffee shop by school. I was having a blonde moment and grabbed the wrong wallet so this really nice and cute guy paid for my coffee. I thought I would never see him again but then I saw him at the school picking up someone. I was very shocked and we ended up meeting formally. Then one night after Brody told me he had a lot of work to do I went back to the coffee shop and he was there again so we talked and kind of became friends", Kim said as Grace had a shocked look on her face and interrupted Kim by asking, "Kim, who is this man? And please tell me this isn't who I think it is?"

Kim smiled a guilty smile. "Oh Kim sweetie, did you sleep with him?" Grace asked again.

"No I didn't sleep with him but we did we made out a lot", Kim said embarrassed.

Grace just nodded and let Kim continue on with her story. "So anyways. We became friends and around the holidays he gave me his cell number so we could talk more and we even planned times to get together. Now at this point nothing was really going on. I think we like the company more than anything. But then one night we hung out and accidently kissed. And by accident, I mean like turning at the same moment and having our lips brushing against one another's. And then I made the first move and kissed him at school. And from then on it started. Then during the summer things got a little more intense but nothing more than that. And then tonight we actually broke up sort of speak so I could figure everything out because it wasn't fair to anyone and then I got home late and Brody and I had a fight. He called me a whore because he thought I was sleeping with one of the doctors because we spend so much time over there and then he said that he couldn't even imagine a doctor sleeping with me and I quote 'a first grade teacher'. And then I called him out on my suspicions of him cheating". At this point Grace was mad but let Kim finish. "And so I packed up and left. But I did tell him we were going to talk on Tuesday no matter what so I hope he actually does come", Kim finally finished as Grace got up from the chair to hug Kim who was across from her.

"Oh, honey. I am so sorry. Love makes us do crazy things. You do love this guy right?" Grace asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I really love him. He makes me feel special and its nothing compared to what Brody and I had", Kim said truthfully.

"Kimmy, no matter what you decide I will stand by you and I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner", Grace said a little hurt.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry Grace. But seriously at the beginning I thought it was just a phase and would just go away but the more things happened, the farther we got roped in and then at that point I didn't want you to judge me because I wasn't proud of the affair or myself", Kim said in a low voice.

"Oh please. You think I would judge you?" Grace said offended. Kim looked at her with her eyebrows raised. "Okay, fine. Maybe a little but I would have helped you and then been like you and just kept my mouth close like you did with me when I talk about the guys I went out with", Grace added which made Kim laugh.

"Okay, that's probably true. And just a small side note, how are you and Dr. Martinez?" Kim asked giddy.

Grace blushed and replied with a smile, "We are fine. We are actually going out tomorrow night".

"Girl, I am so happy for you. Jerry is an awesome dude", Kim said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah he is", Grace answered dreamily before glaring at Kim.

Kim was A little taken back by the sudden change in braced yourself for the the 'Grace Attack'. "Okay missy. I have waited long enough. Now you tell me who this man is, " Grace said in a strict voice.

Kim nodded and took a deep breath. "Promise you won't overreact?" Kim asked.

"I promise, as long as it wasn't my cousin", Grace said with a serious face , but on inside laughing.

Kim's face drop as Grace started to bust out laughing out loud. "Chill Kimmy, I know you two having a pleasant dislike towards each other. Now tell me", Grace said as the anticipation is killing her.

"Okay, it was Jack", Kim said in a low whisper.

"Who?" Grace asked not hearing it the first time.

"Jack", Kim said a little louder not looking at Grace, who had a smile on her face.

"I knew it!" Grace said calmly but excitedly.

Kim's headshot of that she asked, "How?"

"Well I wasn't really sure, but when they first mentioned how cute he was I could tell you expression changed but I didn't think too much of it. And then at dinner I could sense some sexual tension. Then I noticed you seem very happy after that dinner when you would walk to your car with a extra bounce and I am assumed that's when it started. And lastly, during the summer when you two would sneak off and then come back with swollen lips; now it all makes sense. And honestly I'm happy for you. Jack is a great guy and you two really click", Grace said with a smirk.

"Thanks", Kim blushed as relief come over her.

They talked the whole night with Kim feeling better with the whole situation but there was still plenty more to come and honestly she just wanted to it wanted to be over.

**There you have it folks. The moment you all have been waiting for; well kind of. Please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**Let's please try and get to 120 reviews!**

**Also check out my story 'Kickin' It with Kick Songfic Style' for #project beautiful. **

**Thank and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello and again Happy Monday! Here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it! **

The next morning Kim called in sick to the hospital and told Grace not to tell Jack. Grace agreed and knew that Kim just needed some time alone. Grace and Kim wished each other good luck and went off on their day.

In the morning Grace avoided Jack but when lunch came around Jack and Grace sensed that each other knew what happened and played it off. They surprisingly had a nice lunch and before Grace went back to work Jack pulled her aside and said, "Grace, I know you know and I'm sorry about everything. Please take care of Kim and tell her I said hello".

Grace nodded in understanding as she knew 'hello' was more of "I miss you' and said, "Don't worry Jack, I will and just a heads up this is our last week so you probably won't see her anyways", Grace said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks and have a good day Grace", Jack said walking away. Grace nodded and went back to work.

The day went by slow without Kim by Grace's side but she couldn't wait to get home to tell Kim about her day and then get ready for her date.

Grace got home in record time as she couldn't hold in her excitement. As soon as Grace entered the house she pounced on Kim giving her a big hug. "Hey Grace, good to see you too. How was volunteering today?" Kim asked.

"Oh, it was the same but boring without you. And I talked to a certain someone who said 'hello'", Grace said turning to walk down the hall.

Kim was confused as she followed Grace. "Who was this someone?" Kim asked.

"Oh, just someone who told me to look out for you," Grace said like it was no big deal. Kim smiled knowing one person who would care that much. Grace smiled as she saw Kim smiling knowing that those two really do like each other, but she couldn't think about that right now as she had to get ready for her date.

"Alright, enough about your sad love story. You have to help me get ready," Grace cried running into her closet.

Kim just chuckled and told Grace to go shower as she would pick out some outfits. After one hour and some minutes Grace was glammed up in a black dress that was semi-fancy but casual at the same time with simple black heels, hair softly curled and light make up.

She had only minutes to spare as she was starting to freak out. "Please calm down. It's just dinner. You have gone on dates with Jerry before so just breathe. You look fabulous", Kim said as the doorbell rang.

The night went great for both girls. Grace and Jerry had a great time and Jerry even got the guts to ask Grace out officially, which they knew would make everyone extremely happy. And Kim finally found peace in her messed up life. She was okay with what was going on and was happy that she and Brody were going to talk even though she had no idea about the outcome.

At this stage of their lives they deserved to be happy and experience love. They definitely weren't getting any younger and now with everything happening it was like a sign that everything happens for a reason.

Kim was starting to fall asleep waiting for Grace to return home. She was obviously having a great time and Kim fell asleep for a little bit, dreaming of a simpler life without all this drama.

Kim was shaken awake by a smiling Grace. "Hey Grace, how did it go?" Kim asked with a smile.

"It was fantastic and we are now official," Grace said blushing.

Kim jumped up with excitement and embraced Grace in the biggest hug. "I'm so happy for you. Jerry is a great guy," Kim said honestly.

"Thanks Kimmy. I'm just sad I won't see him after tomorrow," Grace added sadly.

"Aw, Gracie. I know you are sad but when you see each other the next time, it will be even better", Kim replied with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah I guess. And I just realized Kaylie isn't in my class anymore," Grace said now crying.

Kim shook her head and lightly chuckled at her best friend. "I know Grace. But Jerry will still come to pick her up and you two have each other now. Just be happy he finally got the guts to ask you out", Kim said in a regular voice.

Grace laughed and replied, "Yeah, that's true. And for your love life being so horrible you still give great advice".

"What?" Kim asked fake hurt.

Both girls just laughed. ."So what are you going to do?" Grace asked seriously after they calmed down.

"Honestly, I don't know. I feel like our love has slowly disappeared. I still love him but I'm not in love with him. Does that make any sense?" Kim asked stressed out.

"Yeah it does. Just don't think about it too much and listen to your heart ", Grace said hugging Kim.

Kim just nodded as they both headed to the rooms. Before Grace was fully in her room Kim said,  
"Thanks Grace, for everything".

"It's no problem Kimmy. We are best friends. No matter what, we got each other's back", Grace said winking.

"Haha, that's for sure", Kim replied laughing.

They said their good nights and enjoined a peaceful sleep, ready to take on the new beginnings of their lives.

**And done! Please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**Sorry if this was a little boring or filler-ish but I promise it all goes together. **

**Now I am thinking of stopping the review goals but you all have to promise to still review and let me know your thoughts, ideas, suggestions or anything else you might want to add. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Everyone! So here is the next chapter, enjoy. **

Jack and Kim were handling the situation pretty well considering everything that happened. Jack knew that this was going to happen so he was already prepared but what he wasn't prepared for was Jerry finding out. You see Jerry didn't really know what was going on but he sensed Jack had something going on; kind of like a secret and it wasn't until Kim came around that Jack's mood changed and then the pieces started to come together. Jerry was shocked that his best friend got into a situation like this but at the same time he saw the love that Jack and Kim had for each other and after Kim left; Jerry made it his mission to make sure Jack was okay. In the beginning it wasn't too bad, Jerry kept enough distance to not have Jack catch on but when Jack started to throw himself into work more Jerry knew he had to step in. Every night Jerry had to talk to Jack into not working and going home or coming over to see Kaylie, and every once in a while it work as other times it was a battle that Jerry couldn't win and he came to realize that Jack just needed to do what he needed to do.

Kim and Grace were starting to get ready to head back to work as it was only a week before they could start to set up their classrooms and Kim was thankful for the distraction. Of course Grace and Jerry kept tabs on the two and would share updates with hopes that things would work out somehow.

Tuesday morning rolled around as Kim was ready to get everything figured out. Before Grace left to meet up with Jerry she wished Kim good luck. They hugged and went on their ways.

Kim pulled in front of the house to see Brody just returning and looking causal. They both acknowledged each other with a nod and made their way into the house. They sat at the kitchen table just looking around not wanting to start just yet. After a few more minutes Kim take a deep breath and started the conversation. "Thank you for clearing your schedule. I know it must have been difficult", Kim said honestly.

"It's no problem. Over the past few days I have handed over some cases so I would have more time to figure some stuff out", Brody replied in the same tone. Kim nodded and again the room was silent. "I'm sorry for all the horrible things I said to you", Brody added in a low voice continuing the conversation.

"I know you are and I'm sorry for putting us in the situation", Kim added.

"Kim, you have to know and understand that this isn't all your fault okay. We both did things and made mistakes," Brody said grabbing Kim's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry I cheated on", Kim said, looking Brody right in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you cheat. I realize that me working all the time wasn't fair to you. I was just so into wanting to be a part of the firm that I neglected the things that were important to me. And since we are being honest I have something I need to tell you", Brody started, looking at Kim who just nodded so he could continue. "I kind of cheated on you too. It was only one kiss, well make out session type thing but it was a kiss nonetheless and that was the last accusation you said. The others were nothing, I swear. The first one at the office was the new girl trying to get in on my case so she thought flattery would work and the reason I looked like I enjoyed it was because she was the boss's niece so I was just being nice. The second time with the perfume was with Judy who is our human resources personal and by the way is like 50 something and her husband got into a really bad accident so she was telling me about it and crying into to shirt as I hugged her. And the second phone is from the office so we can always be reached. It specifically programmed with everything work related so we won't miss a thing", Brody finished.

Kim was speechless as Brody told her everything. She couldn't believe that those were the real outcomes from what she thought and surprisingly she wasn't mad because it proved that they both made mistakes. She squeezed his hand and said, "It's okay. Thanks for telling me the truth but can I ask you something serious?" Brody nodded as Kim continued, "Do you still love me?"

Brody thought for a minute and responded, "I still love you Kim but I don't think I'm in love with you".

Kim let out a soft breath and said, "Brody I feel the same way. I think in the beginning we really were in love with each other but we were still growing up. Now, I'm not saying we rushed into this but that maybe we really didn't know ourselves". Brody smiled and nodded in agreement as to two felt better knowing things were out in the open.

"Can I ask you something?" Brody asked cautiously. Kim nodded a 'yes' as Brody asked, "Do you love the guy?"

Kim thought for a moment before answering truthfully, "Yes, I do love him. Do you love the girl?"

"Honestly I don't know. We clicked instantly but after the kiss we haven't really talked", Brody said looking out the window.

Kim nodded not knowing what wiser to say. They sat in silence for a while taking everything in.

"So are we thinking the same thing?" Brody asked breaking the silence in a nervous tone.

"And that would be?" Kim also asked in an anxious tone.

"Um, separating?" Brody said but more as a question.

Kim paused for a minute before answering, 'yeah'.

Brody nodded, adding, "So I will have someone in my office find a good lawyer we can talk to".

"That sounds great. Thanks Brody and I really am sorry", Kim said getting up to hug Brody.

"I know and I am sorry too. I will let you know when I have some information. Have a good first week in a few weeks", Brody said as they walked to their cars.

"Thanks. You have a good week too", Kim replied waving a goodbye as she walked to her car.

They waved one final goodbye as they both felt a sense of relief. Things were working out, not the way they hoped but none the less, this was a civil conversation and for the first time in a long time they actually connected in a deeper level and they knew things were going to be just fine.

**So there, you go. Please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**So I know most of you that my schedule on updating. I update Monday-Thursday (most times) and sometimes on the weekend. Well, I know that the story may be a little slow but there are still a lot more chapters to go so maybe I will update every other day? Or a couple times a week? What you think? **

**Also I know I mentioned not doing a review goal but only getting low reviews yesterday kind of made me sad, so can we please try and reach 130 before the next chapter? **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the all the reviews and a special thank you to the guest/guests and of course I can't forget my faithful reviewers! So as promised here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

Over the next few weeks things were good. Kim was busy with Grace setting up their classrooms, Jack and Jerry were busy at the hospital with Jerry finally talking some sense into Jack so now he wasn't working as hard and Brody was working hard on his job but also the situation with Kim and surprisingly they had a better relationship now than when they were married.

Kim and Brody had been separated for about a month and were now meeting to discuss future plans. They met up at another coffee shop between the school and office so it would be fair for both.

When Kim arrived, she was surprised to see Brody already seated. He waved a 'hello' and got up to welcome Kim with a hug, which she gratefully accepted. They ordered and then got down to business.

"So how are you?" Brody asked Kim.

"I'm good but a little exhausted. I have such a hyper class this year", Kim replied with a laugh. "How are you?" She continued.

"I'm good, thanks. So according to my friend we have to answer these questions to see if we are still going to go through with our decision. So are you ready?" Brody asked. Kim smiled and nodded a 'yes' as he continued. "So has anything towards me changed over the past month," Brody asked to Kim, reading the paper.

Kim thought for a second before shaking her head 'no' and giving Brody a guilty look. Brody nodded and said, "Don't worry. I feel the same way," Kim gently smiled as Brody asked the next question. "Reason for divorce? I marked it irreconcilable differences. I didn't feel like putting infidelity because it seems a little harsh sense it didn't get past kissing for both of us ".

"Thank you", Kim whispered gratefully. Brody nodded looking at the paper.

"So financially we only have one joint account so we can go to the bank later and fill out that paperwork. And I also put the house on the market and already have a buyer. I wanted you to meet them first and I thought it would be okay to do that. We could both start over new and split the money", Brody said a little nervous.

Kim took everything and even though she was a little shocked she smiled and said, "That is actually a great idea and I would love to meet them. Thank you for running this by me".

"Of course. It's firstly the right thing but also I feel like you deserve to know. And if I can be honest" Brody started, looking at Kim who nodded him to continue. "I think we are closer now than before. I honestly feel like we are friends".

"Yeah I couldn't agree more", Kim said again.

Brody smiled and nodded in agreement as he flipped through the papers. "So now all you have to do is sign at the dotted lines on the pages that have the stickers on them and we will be done," Brody said handing Kim the pen his pocket.

Kim nodded as she started to sign the papers. Even though this was supposed to be a sadder moment, the both of them felt like this was just the beginning.

After signing everything, Kim handed everything back to Brody who smiled and said, "So I will sign my part when I get back to the office and then turn it in to the lawyer. Also the couple is coming by the house this weekend. Can you make it?" Brody asked putting the paper in his briefcase.

"Um, yeah I think so. What time?" Kim inquired.

"I think one o'clock. I can call you once I get home", Brody said trying to remember.

"Yeah sure, but one works anyways", Kim said looking at her phone.

"Okay, great. See you this weekend", Brody said getting up.

Kim followed as they hug goodbye.

Kim returned to school with a smile on her face and Grace wondered what happened. "Hey Kimmy, how was coffee?" Grace asked.

"It was good. I signed the papers so it's progressing," Kim said calmly

Grace nodded and then asked, "Are you okay?"

Kim paused and then said, "Actually yeah. We realized we are better as friends. We are selling our house and starting fresh".

Grace ran up to hug Kim, so happy her best friend was finally happy. Kim smiled and hugged back, so thankful for Grace. The rest of the day and week went by well as Kim also told Grace not to tell Jerry.

Saturday arrived and Kim was driving back to the house as broad asked her to come early so they could discuss last minute details. Kim arrived 45 minutes early, actually happy about today. She rang the doorbell and instantly Brody answered with a smile. "Hey Kim", he said opening the door wider for Kim to enter.

"Hey Brody. The house looks great by the way", Kim said looking around.

"Thanks, and thank you for coming. I am sure you will love the couple and also I turned in the paperwork and everything so hopefully it should be finalized by Thanksgiving since we decided to split everything in half and take our own possessions ", Brody said happily.

Kim nodded as this last part she was going to do would make it so real. She pulled the ring off her finger and grab Brody's hand to place it in his palm. He was confused at the gesture but knew what it was when he opened his hand. "I don't deserve it, so keep it or sell it. It's your decision," Kim said hugging Brody as he just smiled and returned the hug lovingly.

They had a nice afternoon and Brody was right, Kim loved the couple who is buying the house. They got along great and they didn't over pry in Kim and Brody's life. Everything was finalized and they were scheduled to move in next month. Kim and Brody saw how happy the couple was and it made them realize that they were never that happy and that this was hands-down the best decision for everyone.

Kim returned home with a smile and Grace new that smile but it was also a smile she hasn't seen since the summer. "So Kimmy, I'm assuming everything went well?" Grace asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, everything went great. And the couple is the sweetest people ever," Kim replied joining Grace on the sofa.

Grace nodded and as Kim was reaching for some snacks Grace had out. Grace's mouth dropped as, "ooohhh" came out of her mouth. Kim looked at Grace with a confused expression as Grace just kept looking at Kim's hand. After a few minutes Kim realized it was her ring finger as she retracted her hand and gave a small smile.

"So, it's really over?" Grace asked in a soft tone.

"Yep, it is", Kim replied looking at the ground.

After taking everything in Grace asked, "Do you need help moving stuff?"

Kim smiled and answered, "Yeah, that would be great, thanks Grace. We are starting next weekend".

Grace nodded as they continued on with the night like nothing happened.

**And… done! Please R&R and let me know what you think.**

**Again, thank you for all the reviews. No goal today, but please review!**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy Halloween Everyone! And happy Thursday as well. Hope you all have a sweet day, enjoy the chapter. **

The week went by well as Kim never missed a beat. She was still the same Kim and maybe even the Kim before everything happened and both Grace and Kim knew it was a good change and one that they missed.

The following weekend rolled around as Kim and Grace drove to the house to start packing everything up. Before they knocked on the door Kim whispered to Grace, "Be nice".

Grace was shocked and joked back, "I am always nice".

They both laughed as Kim rang the doorbell. Seconds later Brody opened the door and smiled at the two, giving them both hugs which Grace accepted as she noticed Brody wasn't the same. He was happier and honestly Grace was happy for him.

They had been working for a few hours as thing were moving along but Brody wanted a little more 'man power' so he joked with Grace, "Hey Grace, if your boyfriend isn't busy have him stop by".

Grace instantly stopped what she was doing and so did Kim as Grace looked between Brody and Kim and a smiled crept on her face as well as Brody's but Kim had no emotion. Grace knew Kim didn't want Jerry around for the sole reason of Jack as Grace remembered their conversation a few months ago when it all started.

_Flashback: Kim had just come back from talking with Brody and was now telling Grace everything as Grace had become so supportive through it all and the last words Kim said so clearly were, "No matter what, do not tell Jerry anything". _

_At that point Grace agreed knowing she needed to do this for Kim, but a few days later when she met up with jerry, he seemed sad and distracted and with her being the good girlfriend she was asked what was wrong and what she heard kind of surprised her. Jerry said that 'Jack was sad about Kim and throwing himself into work so he would be busier and not think about her. That Jack has also been becoming distant and that this has never happened before and it's stressing him out too'._

_Grace felt bad for Jerry and without thinking she said, "Kim is the same way but she is also separated at the moment" and as soon as the words came out her hands flew up to cover her mouth, now feeling bad. Jerry noticed and promised not to tell Jack but also said that 'this was good. That they could maybe get together and that they could also keep tabs on track and Kim and report back to each other with information'. _

_Grace nodded excitedly and from then on they have had weekly meetings about friends. _

_End flashback_

Grace and Kim were having a conversation about Jerry with their eyes. Kim begging Grace not to call him but Grace told her that it's not that big of a problem and she hadn't seen Jerry in weeks. After minutes of going back-and-forth Kim finally gave in as Grace squealed with happiness

30 minutes later Jerry showed up and was ready to work. Jerry and Brody did the guy hug as there were no weird feeling since neither of them knew each other and Jerry was so happy to see Kim. "Hey Kim," Jerry said hugging Kim.

"Hey Jerry. How are you?" Kim asked back, actually happy to see him too.

"I've been good. Busy as usual but now that I got Grace, I have learned to manage time a little bit better. Oh and Kaylie says hi and that she misses you," Jerry said with a smile.

Kim laughed and said, "Well I'm glad to hear you are doing well and yeah Grace is always in teacher mode. We have learned it's a little hard to control it considering we are on it all the time. And Kaylie is the sweetest. Tell her hi back and that I miss her too,"

Jerry smiled and added, "Haha, that's exactly what Grace said about your teacher mode. You two really are best friends and I will definitely tell Kaylie. It will make her day. So what do you need me to do?"

Kim scanned the house and said, "There is probably some furniture that I'm taking with me so look for anything with purple post its and then you can take it apart".

"Sure thing," Jerry said walking off to start.

Hours later mostly everything was done and Kim and Grace's car were packed. Kim had a few last things to discuss with Brody as Jerry in Grace just hung out.

Once things were squared away everyone said their goodbyes as Kim and Brody said what should be one of their last goodbyes. They embrace each other with many emotions from sadness, to hope, to happiness, to forgiveness, to freedom. They knew after this they would have the life they always hoped for. Grace and Brody hugged as they both wished each other good luck and to take care. Jerry and Brody nodded to each other as everyone grabbed their things and started to leave. Once the girls were outside Brody grabbed Jerry's shoulder and said in a low voice, "Take care of them", signaling to Kim and Grace.

Jerry smiled and replied, "Of course. You take care too. And best of luck".

"Thanks man", Brody said as Jerry walked away.

With one final wave everyone left with a new feeling and outlook on life.

Once they returned home, Grace and Kim unpacked all the necessary things as Kim knew tomorrow was a new day and with a new day comes a new attitude. She was going to sort through everything and decided what she needed and wanted because after tonight Kim was chancing back form Carlson to Crawford, even if the papers say otherwise.

The following morning Kim kept her word and went through all of her belongings. She ended up keeping most things but it felt good to get rid of some other things because she was starting over. And sometimes that means letting go of the old and comfortable and welcoming the new and unknown.

**So there you have it. I know it might seem like things are a little slow and I apologize for that but I just want you all to know that it's coming towards the end. I have maybe 9 or so more chapters so everything is kind of starting to fall into place but trust me, there will be a few little things happening soon. Please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**So please, let's try and get 150 reviews for the next chapter that will most likely be posted tomorrow. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! So today is Friday, yay! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy. **

Weeks passed and things were great. Kim was still her happy and chipper self, Grace and Jerry were happy with how everything was going. From their lives, to their relationship, to their jobs and even their friends. Jerry finally got jack back to the old Jack and for once things finally felt right in the world.

Kim and Grace returned home one night after a crazy day. Thanksgiving was in a week and it's been nothing but crafts and stories about the holiday. They were deciding on what to eat for dinner while Grace went to grab the mail. Once Grace got the mail she ran back in the house at lightning speed almost taking Kim down in the process.

"Grace, what the hell, Kim asked startled.

Grace didn't say anything but gave Kim an envelope. Kim raised her eyebrow as she looked at the envelope before almost passing out. In her hand she held the envelope from the courthouse, which meant that hopefully it was all over.

She quickly ripped it open as she read the first paragraph stating that she is now 'officially divorced'. She was happy but a little sad that seven years of her life are gone but it was the best thing for them. She quickly grabbed her phone and called Brody. Surprisingly he answered after a couple of rings. "Hey Kim," he said happily.

"Hey Brody. How are you?" She asked.

"I am good. And you?" He asked back.

"Honestly I don't know. I am happy but a little sad", Kim said in a low voice.

"Why? What's going on Kim?" Brody asks now concerned.

"Nothing Brody", Kim started as she took a deep breath before continuing. "Just that I got it today", she finished.

There was silence on the other end and Kim didn't know what was happening. After a few minutes of Brody still not talking Kim said, "Brody?"

"Uh yeah, sorry. Didn't mean to space out there. So you got it today", Brody said in a calm voice.

"Yep", Kim responded not knowing what else to say.

"Well, I should be getting soon, so after I get it do you want to meet up?" Brody asked cautiously.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I am free all next week", Kim said now feeling better about the situation.

"Ok, great. Well, do you want to do it before or after Thanksgiving?" Brody asked.

"Um, I actually want to do it before. Is that ok with you?" Kim asked back in a nervous tone.

"Yeah, that's fine with me. How about Tuesday?" Brody requested.

"That works for me. See you Tuesday", Kim replied in a happier tone.

"Great. See you then", Brody countered as they hung up.

Kim and Grace had a nice evening and rest of the week and couldn't wait for a week of relaxation.

Tuesday rolled around and although Kim was sad before, she didn't feel as bad now. She and Brody decided to grab coffee and talk one last time.

Kim and Brody arrived at the same time as they both looked happy. They exchanged hugs, got their coffee and found a table in the back of the café. "Kim you look great", Brody said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks and you look great too Brody", Kim replied back.

They both chuckled and caught up on life over the past few months before diving into more serious matters. Kim took a deep breath and said what she needed to say. "Brody, I know I said this before and I promise this will be the last time I say it but I am sorry for all of this".

Brody shook his head, smiled, grabbed Kim's hand giving it a gentle squeeze and said, "Kim, it's really ok. We both made mistakes and now we are moving on with our live happier than before", softly, than pausing and looking at Kim before asking, "You are happy, right Kim?"

Kim thought for a minute before answering, "Yeah, I am. I am me for the first time since we got married".

"Well, that's good to hear. And how is your 'friend'?" Brody asked interested.

Kim blushed, looked down at her shoes and then had a look of sadness on her face. "Kim what happened? Are things bad? Did he break up with you?" Brody asked quickly, now concerned.

Kim shook her head 'no' as Brody was confused. "Kim", Brody said in a low voice. "What's going on?"

Kim was silent, trying to get everything together in her head. After taking a few deep breaths she said, "I don't know, ok. We actually haven't spoken since we agreed to stop seeing each other and that was the same night we had out fight so that was what, like over 2 months ago".

Brody nodded, not sure on what to say. Sure he was sad that Kim liked or loved someone else but at the same time he has never seen her so happy and he also kind of has someone that makes him feel that same way so he can't really hold it against her. "Kim, just go see him", Brody said in a soft but serious voice.

Kim's head shot up with a confused look on her face. Brody chuckled and added, "Kim, I saw the look on your face when you came home from the hospital. I know you really love this guy".

Kim smiled and nodded, taking everything in. They sat in silence and then Kim asked, "So, what about your girl?"

Brody was a little shocked but answered, "Not much to say. We have talked a little more but she is giving me space until everything is sorted out, good and done".

Kim smiled and added, "She sounds like a great woman".

Brody nodded and gave Kim a thankful, smile.

They caught up for the rest of the afternoon reliving memories and as they reminisced they only thought going through their minds were that they would always be friends.

As they were getting ready to leave Brody said one last thing to Kim that made everything feel like it was going to be ok. "Kim, I know that things didn't quite work out for us but no matter what we will always be friends. This is our second chance to be happy and live a new life".

Kim smiled and hugged Brody tightly saying, "Thanks Brody, for everything. And you are right. We will always be friends and I want you to be happy too".

"Don't worry about me", Brody joked as they walked out of the café laughing.

They walked to their cars in silence knowing as of right now; they are the new and improved Brody and Kim. With one final wave goodbye Kim and Brody drove off ready for a new start.

Kim returned home in a happy and tranquil mood. Talking to Brody really made her feel better as they knew this was the right thing for them. Now the only obstacle left in Kim's way was getting the courage to talk to Jack and after talking to Brody, Kim knew she was without a doubt 100 percent in love with Jack and she wanted him in her life because she has never felt the love she has for him ever before.

**So there you have it. Kim and Brody are over and I know you are all waiting for a very special something…well hang tight. Please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**So I don't know if I will have time this weekend to update but for sure Monday! Please review and let's try and get close to 160! I know you can!**

**Have a great weekend and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**OMG, you all are so awesome! Thank you, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the amazing reviews. You guys are hands down the best supporters EVER! Ok, so enough about that...it's story time, enjoy! **

Thanksgiving went well for everyone. Grace and Kim celebrated with both their families who were very supportive of Kim's decision as Jack and Jerry celebrated with both their families. With the holidays as a distraction, the four didn't need to think about their lives and how crazy things have gotten but the day after everything came crashing back like a ton of bricks as Grace kept giving pep talks to Kim to go see Jack as Jerry told Grace Jack needed to see her.

It was the beginning of January and Kim finally got the courage to go see jack.

It was the end of the day and Kim knew she had to act fast before she changed her mind. Grace wished her good luck as they walked to their cars. As Kim was driving to the hospital, she was giving herself another pep talk knowing that she had to do this.

After 20 minutes she arrived in the parking, checked herself in the mirror one last time and then took off into the hospital going straight for Jack's office. People smiled happily at Kim as she walked through the halls and Kim realized just how much she missed it.

Kim finally arrived at Jack's office as she saw him sitting at his desk hard at work through the window. She knocked a few times but he never answered. After a few more knocks she tested the door knob and to her luck it was unlocked so she quickly slipped in and noticed Jack tense up immediately and never looked up. She just stood there wondering what to do. Was he ignoring her? Did he think she was someone else? After maybe another 5 minutes she said in a joking tone, "Are you just going to let me stand here all night?"

Jack was not really paying attention but as soon as he heard that voice his head shot up and he was speechless. The girl he has wanted to see for months was now standing in front of him. Kim saw the shocked expression and used it to her advantage. "So Brewer, I see you are still working as hard as ever. When are you going to take a break?" Kim said with a smirk.

Jack felt himself smile a real smile that he hasn't done in months and replied with a grin, "Well Carlson, I will take a break when I find something that's worth my time".

Kim laughed as she walked towards Jack's desk. Jack was nervous at what was happening but at the same time didn't want to stop it as he missed Kim so much. Kim pushed some papers off to the side as she sat down on the corner of his desk. Jack stayed focused facing forward trying it calm himself and thinking this was all just a dream. As Jack was having a mental debate in his head, he was brought out of it as a jolt of electricity flowed through his left arm as Kim gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

Jack slowly turned his head to look at Kim who had a soft smile on her lips and Kim used her foot to turn Jack's chair so he was facing her more. Once he was turned, Kim grabbed Jack's collar on his coat and pulled him even closer to her so he was practically in between her legs. Jack felt his cheeks turn hot and Kim chuckled. She missed the affect she had him and she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Am I worthy of your time Brewer?"

Jack looked up at Kim for the first time and looked into her eyes and knew she was serious but had to find out for sure. "Depends", Jack said rubbing his hands over her thighs and knees.

Kim's breath hitched as she was soon losing her ground. "Well, if that's the case I guess I need to persuade you then", Kim started as Jack raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Let me introduce myself. I am Kim, Kim Crawford and it's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Brewer", Kim finished with a smirk.

Jack took everything in as 'Crawford' replayed in his mind over and over again. "Crawford?" Jack asked in a low voice.

Kim blush and nodded, slowly biting her lower lip. Jack paused again before reaching for her left hand and seeing her ring finger bare. Jack looked at Kim with wide eyes as she slowly nodded. Jack was speechless again before guilt started to settle in. Kim saw and grabbed his chin forcing him to look up at her. "This isn't your fault Jack. Yes, we divorced but not all because of this. We both realized we weren't happy and that it was the right thing to do, and you helped us. I have never felt this way before, not even with Brody. I love you Jack, so much and we can actually have something now, if you still want me", Kim said at her voice got lower towards the end and without even thinking Jack got up and pressed his lips to Kim's as she reacted quickly.

Within seconds she was moaning into the kiss as Jack's tongue danced around in her mouth. The feeling of love, want and need were put into the kiss as they both realized just how much they missed it; it as in the kissing and intimacy but more importantly each other. They kissed a few minutes longer, before they had to break away for air. They were panting heavily as they both had goofy grins on their faces.

After they settled down and a few minutes of silence Jack asked, "So when did it happen?"

Kin smiled and told Jack the whole story. "Well, it all happened on our last night together. I got home late and Brody got mad, accusing me of sleeping with a doctor which was only part true as I told him a little about you. Then we fought and I left. I stayed with Grace and then Brody and I met the following weekend talk everything out and then I told him a little but more about you and then he shared something and then we decided that we both deserve to be happy and we weren't in this situation. So Brody got the paperwork and then it was finalize right before Thanksgiving.

Jack just looked at Kim not knowing what to say. He couldn't believe that close to year and a half he finally has the girl of his dreams as Kim was perfect in every way. She gently stroked Jack's cheek causing him to smile. He looks lovingly into Kim's eyes and whispered in her ear , "I love you so much and I want you now more than ever."

They just looked at each other with so much love as they leaned in for a kiss that was most possibly the best kiss they shared as a nothing else mattered or held them back. They kept kissing with Kim's hands going under Jack's shirt, feeling his amazing 6 pack and causing a deep groan to come out of his mouth that turned Kim on even more and Jack's hands roamed Kim's flat stomach causing her skin to feel like it was on fire but also gave her goosebumps.

They continued for a while until Jack's pager went off. Jack groaned as Kim laughed at his attitude. "Well, duty calls but before I go; Kim will you like to out with me and be my girlfriend?" Jack asked in a nervous tone.

Kim jumped up, kissing Jack again with her fingers running through his hair. Once she pulled away she whispered, "I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. Yes!" in his ear.

Jack quickly pecked Kim's lips once more as she fixed his hair. Jack waved and winked goodbye as he left and once he was out of sight both he and Kim had huge grins on their faces, but more importantly they were happy. Really truly happy.

**YAY! KICK IS BACK TOGETHER! This was one of my favorite chapters, so I hope you liked it as well! Please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**Please, please, let's keep up with the reviews and aim for close to 170-175! I know you can! If not no worries. I will still update **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**OMG, again! Seriously, you guys are so amazing! And since we reached our goal, here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

Kim made herself comfortable on Jack's office sofa as she felt like she was in a dream. Being with Jack made her feel happy but also alive and she couldn't wait to spend more time with him.

Kim called Grace to let her know everything that had just happened and before Kim could even finish a few sentences Grace was screaming like there was no tomorrow. After a few more minutes of ear piercing screams Kim hung up on Grace knowing she was probably going to get yelled at and a minute later that happened as Grace called back so pissed off but she also couldn't contain her excitement for Kim that she let it slide this once. Grace and Kim just talk about how happy they were in their life.

Jerry also noticed Jack was in a way better mood, like 10 times better and he wondered what changed. "So bud, why you so happy?" Jerry asked a little confused on the sudden change.

"Oh, you know life," Jack said shrugging his shoulders's still in a chipper mood. Now don't get Jerry wrong, Jack's sudden happiness was a relief because let me just tell you, trying to get Jack to leave work and have some fun while he was sad was like trying to move a cow that doesn't want to move. Jack was stubborn and the one thing Jerry learned way early on in their friendship was never get Jack mad because bad things will happen, but it also scared Jerry of this sudden change and he thought Jack may be crazy.

Jerry knew in his gut that something was up so he asked Jack one more time, "Okay, Brewer. Spill. I know something is going on", Jerry said in his strictest voice.

Jack just laughed as he heard Jerry's strict voice. That voice only comes out when Kaylie isn't behaving, which wasn't often. "Oh alright. I will give you a hint. Someone came back", Jack said walking away to see another patient as Jerry stood there even more confused.

Jerry knew he had to call Grace about this so he pulled out his phone and dialed her number real quick. Grace answered immediately. "Hey hon", Grace said happily.

"Hey Gracie Bell, so I don't have much time but I needed to tell you something. Jack is really happy and I don't know why", Jerry said with concert in his voice.

Grace was silent not knowing what to say obviously knowing the reason. "Um, I don't know Jer. Well I got to go. See you tonight right? Grace asked changing the subject.

"Oh, okay and yes see you tonight", Jerry replied also wondering what was up with Grace. He shrugged it off and went to do his rounds but also kept an eye on Jack to see if anything gave any clues on his behavior.

The end of their shift was coming to an end and Jack still didn't give any clues to Jerry so being the good friend that he is a follow Jack to his office and luckily for Jerry one of the blinds got caught together so Jerry got a pretty good view of what was happening inside and what he saw made him speechless.

Jerry saw a blonde walk up to Jack and jumped up into his arms as they made out. Jerry's mouth hit the floor in pure shock. Jack was still in love with Kim so why was he making out with some other girl? Was he trying to move on? And that poor girl was going to get her heartbroken. And without even thinking Jerry stormed into Jack's office yelling, "Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack and Kim broke apart as Jack turned his head asking Jerry in a calm voice while still holding Kim, "Jerry, what are you doing?"

"I am here to help you and this poor girl who is going to get her heartbroken by you!"Jerry yelled.

Jack smiled as Kim raised her eyebrow. " And Jer, why would I be breaking this girls heart?"Jack asked curiously.

"Because you are using her to get over Kim. I know you love Kim and you are sad but this isn't the answer," Jerry said calmly.

Kim blushed she heard what Jerry just said about Jack as she looked up at him as he just winked. Jack put Kim down as he said, "Jerry, I know I was sad but not anymore. I want you to meet my girlfriend".

Jerry looked at the blonde and said, "Hey Kim, bro what about Kim"?Jerry asked not even realizing what he said. Jack and Kim just looked at Jerry waiting for everything to come together and instantly Jerry's mouth hit the floor. "What. The. Heck! Kim, how are you?" Jerry shouted rushing over to hug Kim.

Kim laughed at Jerry's expression but was happy to see him as they hugged. "I'm better, thanks Jerry but I bet you already knew that," Kim said raising her eyebrows in a joking manner.

Jerry's face turned a little pink as he played it off by asking another question. "So, when and how did this all happen?" Jerry asked more in happiest and confusion.

"Well it happened today right before our rounds,"Jack said smiling like a little kid.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys. And Kim, you should have seen him after you left. My boy was a mess," Jerry said half joking and half serious.

Jack looked embarrassed as Kim laughed but it stopped when Jerry added, "Oh please Kim. You weren't much better".

It was now Jack's turn to laugh as Kim whispered, "Damn Grace".

All three were laughing as Jack walk towards Jerry, gently pushing him out the door saying, "Bye Jer, thanks for stopping by. See you tomorrow".

Jack closed door and lock it as Kim smiled at her boyfriends antics. "So would you want to do tonight?" Jack asked as he went to his cabinet and grab his clothes.

Kim turned around to give him privacy as she thought about tonight, but her willpower was weak as she just wanted to see his body. She was fighting with herself but lost as she slowly peaked and saw a body of a god. Jack had a toned chest, tight six pack, defined V, muscular arms that were totally defined, just about everything was perfect as she knew one thing she wanted to do tonight even though it was probably the worst idea.

Jack saw Kim looking at him and knew she liked what she saw. Jack didn't want to embarrass her so he just moved at a slower pace until she turned around; which she did as he was pulling up his pants. He closed his door a little louder so Kim would know he was done. Once Jack grabbed his bag he took Kim's hand and said, "How about some dinner?"

Kim smiled and nodded knowing this is what she dreamed of. "Well darling, let's go on our first real date", Jack said happily.

**And there you go! Please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**You guys are so awesome with reviewing so let's please try and get anywhere between 185-190. I know you can do it!**

**Thanks and until next time (or tomorrow), **

**Missy xx **


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok, I know I say this in every chapter, but thank you for all the reviews! You guys are all so amazing! Also there is a very important Author's Note at the end of the story so please, please read it; and trust me you will want too!**

Jack and Kim went out to eat at an Italian restaurant as this was a great first date. They caught up about what's happened over the past few months minus the divorce. Jack asked Kim about her class and Kim asked Jack about some of the patients she remembered. Being with each other was the most natural feeling in the world.

Well Jack and Kim were their date; Jerry and Grace were going on there's as Jerry was playing it cool, not wanting to tell Grace about what just happened with Jack and Kim, not knowing Grace already knew as she tried to play it off as well.

They both knew each other was acting strange as it was going to be a long night. After dinner Grace knew she could get Jerry to spill his secret so when they were in the car she turned towards Jerry and gave him a serious look. Jerry gulped knowing that look but he had to stay strong. "Jerry, I know you are hiding something so just tell me and then we can carry on with tonight", Grace said flat out.

Jerry's eyes squinted together and thought in his head 'two can play at this game'. He cleared his throat and said in the same tone as Grace, "Well, I know you were hiding something too. So we can be here all night."

Grace was shocked but didn't show it as she thought 'Hm, he's better than I thought. Alright, let the game begin'. "Alright Martinez you want to play, let's play", Grace said with a devilish grin.

"Oh, Gracie. You don't know what you got yourself into. Let's go", Jerry said chuckling.

They sat in Jerry's car for 10 minutes just staring at one another and challenging each other with their eyes. Grace was getting pissed while Jerry was getting tired. He has been in situations like this before but Grace is totally different than his sister and they realized this really was going to be a long night.

Grace and Jerry were still sitting in his car as it hit the half hour mark and both were getting tired of this little 'game' so Grace caved and gave a suggestion. "Okay we have been in here for 30 minute with neither of us caving so let's just say one word about what we know", Grace said in a softer tone that earlier.

Jerry thought about it and then agreed. "Okay fine, you first", he said.

"Ugh, fine. Kim", Grace said not looking at Jerry.

"Jack", Jerry added.

Silence filled the car as the wheels started turning in their heads. Then at the same time Grace and Jerry shouted, "They are dating".

Again there was silence between the two as they let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and instantly they both smiled; so happy for their friends that they finally got together. They now could enjoy the rest of their date on peace.

While Jerry and Grace, well whatever you want to call it; Jack was driving Kim back to the hospital. They were happy as Kim couldn't stop smiling as they held hands the whole way back.

Once they arrived back, Jack parked and ran over to open Kim's door has he extended his hand to Kim. Kim giggled at his actions but accepted it anyway. They walked hand-in-hand to Kim's car as Kim didn't want to leave Jack because being with him felt like a dream. "Well, good night Dr. Brewer. I had an amazing night tonight. Thank you for everything. See you tomorrow and I love you", Kim said hugging Jack.

"Good night Kimmy. I had an amazing time too and it's no problem. My girl deserves the best and yes, I will see you tomorrow. And I love you too", Jack replied kissing Kim's hand.

They stayed like this for a few more minutes and then shared a quick kiss as they separated. As Jack walked away, without thinking Kim yelled, "Jack wait".

Jack stopped and turned around to see a nervous Kim. He was a little confused until Kim said, "I don't want tonight to end".

Jack raised an eyebrow as a smirk formed on his lips. "Well, I couldn't agree more. Do you want to come over?" Jack asked in hopeful tone.

Kim smiled, blushing a little bit and nodded a yes. Jack's smile grew as he said, "Great, follow me".

They both got in their cars and drove off; excited that they night was still going.

The following day Kim saw Jack as he picked up Kaylie. They shared a small but sweet embrace; as last night was still in their minds and Kaylie looked at them with a sparkle in her eye. She was happy to see her uncle happy with Kim as she was her favorite adult alongside Grace.

Jack came by on a weekly basis as well as coming by a surprising Kim and she loved it. He cared so much about Kim and made sure she was a top priority. This went on throughout the school year as well as Kim moving out of Grace's house and into her own place as Grace and Jerry were becoming really serious.

The school year was ending but the four were never as happy as they were today. They had been through a lot but it made them stronger and were ready for what life threw at them next; well at least they thought they were.

**Another one down and more to come. Please R&R and let me know that you think!**

**Authors Note: So I posted a new little something called '4 Stories For You'. Please check it and let me know what you think!**

**We are doing so well with the reviews, so please let's try and get between 195-200. I know you can do it!**

**Thanks and until next time (or tomorrow),**

**Missy xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you all for the reviews on this story as well as the other one. It's awesome to have such amazing supporters, so thank you! Here is the next chapter, enjoy**!

The summer rolled around again as Grace and Kim were volunteering at the hospital once again. They loved the hospital as much as teaching and they knew it was going to be a great summer.

Everyone knew that Jack and Kim and Jerry and Grace were dating and they thought it was the cutest thing. They all had so much love for each other and it made these times all the more special.

As the one anniversary was approaching for Jerry and Grace, Jerry was thinking of doing something drastic and it scared him a little bit. He had never met anyone like Grace before. She was no doubt a beautiful woman, but she was kind and loving, but stubborn and feisty and most importantly she loved the Kaylie like she was her own and Kaylie loved her back.

One hot July day Jerry was walking to Jack's office needing to talk and Jerry prayed that Jack and Kim would be clothed or at least decent. He did a deep breath before knocking and surprisingly Jack replied right back saying, "It's open".

Jerry walked in slowly and looked around to see just Jack working on some paperwork. Jack looked up and gave Jerry a questioning look on why he was so shocked. "Jerry, you okay?" Jack finally asked.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Where's Kim?" Jerry asked returning to his old self.

"I actually don't know, why?" Jack back.

"I'm just wondering. You two are always together so I just assumed today would be no different", Jerry said casualty.

"Haha very funny Jer. Kim and I can have distance from each other", Jack shot back.

Jerry rose in eyebrow with the 'whatever you say' look. Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Anyways, what do you need?"

Jerry thought for a moment, trying to remember what he came here for before a smile appeared on his face. Jack took that smile as an 'oh no, something is up' and was a little scared. "Oh okay so man-to-man, I need your honest opinion", Jerry said seriously. Jack nodded for Jerry to continue. "Well I'm thinking of asking Grace to marry me. I mean it's been a year. Do you think I should?" Jerry finished.

Jack thought for a moment and then smiled saying, "Jer, that's great. And I can't tell you what to do. Just follow your heart".

Jerry smiled and felt the better as he nodded and thanked Jack. As Jerry was walking out the door he turned back around and said, "Oh and Jack don't tell Kim about this. I want it to be a surprise".

"Yeah, don't worry. I won't say a word", Jack replied back.

The rest the day with by smoothly and things were good.

Two weeks later, a week before Jerry and Grace's one-year anniversary Jerry was running over his plans with Jack for the hundredth time, wanting to make sure everything was perfect. They were luckily talking about decorations because Kim walked in and surprise the guys. "Hey boys, what are you doing?" Kim asked walking towards Jack and giving him a kiss, which he returned immediately.

"Oh, uh, we were…, "Jerry started not being able to think fast enough.

"Talking about the summer barbecue", Jack finished as Jerry smile and agreed with Jack.

"Oh yeah. I heard some of the nurses talking about it. It sounds fun", Kim said taking a seat on the corner of Jack's desk.

"Well, I will talk to you later Jack. And Kim, it's always a pleasure", Jerry said grabbing some papers off Jack's desk and running out of the room.

Kim raised an eyebrow and wondered what that was all about. "Is Jerry ok?" Kim asked concerned.

"Yeah, he is fine. He was probably giving us some alone time because according to everyone we can't keep our hands off each other", Jack said with a smile, also causing Kim to blush.

"We can too", Kim shot back. Jack raised his eyebrows and laughed as Kim added, "Well ok, fine. Maybe are a little to touchy feely but we are not that bad".

"Oh, I totally agree", Jack replied kissing Kim's cheek as they both laughed.

For the next 15 minutes, Jack and Kim just talked about random things and kissed every once in a while. They couldn't believe that it's been 7 months and they were still as happy as when they first stated dating. Even though the future scared Kim, they both knew one another was a keeper and they intended on keeping it that way.

Jerry and Grace celebrated their one year anniversary together and with Kaylie. The moment was perfect and they felt like a real family and Grace did want that. To be a part of Jerry's family and she hoped Jerry felt the same way.

A few weeks later after their conversation, Jack and Jerry were always gone and at some point Grace and Kim stated to get worried. So many things ran through their minds. Were they working? Did they find new friends? Were they tired of them? Were they planning a breaking up plan?

As more days went by Grace and Kim couldn't take in anymore so Grace and Kim stomped over to Jerry's office to find it empty. They then bolted over to Jack's and saw that it was empty too. Now to say the girls were mad was an understatement; they were furious that their boyfriends would ignore them. They went searching everywhere and even talked to a few nurses who hadn't seen them since that morning but there was one nurse they knew would tell them so they went searching for her immediately.

After a few minutes they saw her leaving a patients room. Grace and Kim had serious expressions on their faces as the nurse smiled at them but on the inside she was jumping for joy knowing it was time. "Hey Grace, Kim. What's up" Amy, the nurse asked staying calm.

"Amy, we know you know where they are", Kim said in low and stern voice that actually scared Amy.

Amy tried to stay expressionless and pretended not to give in to make Grace and Kim even more flustered. Amy shook her head, not answering and honestly she loved watching Grace and Kim so mad.

After a few more minutes of 'torture' Amy whispered, "On the roof".

Instantly Grace and Kim ran to the elevator and Amy texted Jerry. Grace and Kim went up to the highest floor and then ran up the stairs the rest of the way ignoring the burning sensation in their legs. Once at the top they swung the door open and froze at what they saw in front of them.

**And done. Sorry for the cliffy but trust me, it's good. Please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**Please let's try and get past 200. I know you can do it. **

**Also for those of you who haven't voted on the next story, please do so. Go check out my story '4 Stories For You' and vote, vote, vote! **

**Thanks and until next time (or maybe tomorrow?!) **

**Missy xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you for the 200 reviews! That totally made my day! I love you all. Hands downs, you guys are the best supporters EVER. Here is the next chapter, enjoy! **

Grace and Kim's mouth dropped at the sight in on the roof. There were flowers everywhere; rose petals to be exact, flowers hung from the wires and a table set for two overlooking the city.

They were speechless as Jack and Jerry came out from around the side of the building and as soon as Grace saw Jerry, she immediately ran to him and embraced him in a hug as Jack walked over to Kim who couldn't stop smiling at what was in front of her. She was broken out of her trance as Jack brought her close to his body and hugged her.

The two couples stayed like his for a few minutes before Jerry released his hold from Grace and got down on one knee; which caused both girls to gasp in shock. Jerry grabbed Grace's hand and started his speech. "Grace from the moment I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Your eyes sparkle with glee and your heart is as pure as gold. You make my day better and brighter by just being you and you have been so amazing with Kaylie over this past year and can't imagine going another day without you being totally mine so Graciella Maria O'Doherty will you marry me and make me the happiest man".

Grace by this time was crying and overcome with emotion but she didn't want to be with anyone else as she quietly cried out, "yes".

Jerry smiled a goofy grin, jumped up and put the ring on her finger. They were instantly tackled by their best friends who were more than happy for the couple. They were all so happy at this moment and everything for once seemed perfect and how it was supposed to be.

Summer ended as Grace and Kim were back to teaching and everything was still the same. The guys came by and surprised them every so often with lunch and they worked out a schedule for picking up Kaylie so everyone would get their fair share. They even went out on double dates to dinner and things as it was fun to kick back and relax.

Grace was excited about her wedding and in the beginning things were good but as the months progressed, she was starting to get stressed out and with Grace stressed, Kim was stressed and in the end it was just an ugly combination.

The holiday season came and went as it was actually a lovely affair. Grace and Jerry got together with both their families and discussed future wedding plans. Kim and Jack also visited both set of families and were thrilled and relived they all got along. Even Evelyn got over Kim's divorce and even though she hated to admit it, she loved Jack and saw how perfect they were together.

The two couples also got together and happily spent some time sharing stories of their family visits. Grace and Kim also talked more about wedding plans as Grace shared everything her and Jerry's family wanted or suggested. It was a full on gossip fest and one of the best night they had together ever.

It was the middle of January as Jack and Kim's one year anniversary was approaching and Jack was planning something special for he and Kim. Honestly he didn't know what to do but he wanted to make it something they would always remember.

Jack and Kim were out to dinner enjoying the night and surprisingly everything just felt so perfect. I felt like they were the only two people at the restaurant as the love just overtook everything.

After the meal Jack and Kim took a stroll around town taking in the nightlife and even though the weather was a little cold; with them together they had warmth.

They got to Central Park where holiday decorations were still up and took everything in. Kim was so into the scene she didn't realize Jack was not next to her anymore as half of body felt colder all of a sudden. She quickly looked to her left and saw Jack on one knee with the black box in his head. Kim was speechless beyond words. Not don't get her wrong she loved Jack more than anything and they have been together for a year but she wasn't 100 percent sure she could accept what she thought Jack was going to ask her.

Jack saw the nervous look on Kim's face and saw her eyes race back-and-forth as he knew she was having a conversation in her head. He knew she probably knew what was happening and even though he wasn't sure how she's going to take it; he just had to take a chance and if all else fails at least she would know that he was serious about their relationship and that he would always be there for her.

Jack took a deep press and grabbed her hands. "Kim, I love you more than you can imagine. You brighten up my day just by looking my way and smiling. I know we have been through a lot these past couple of years and we got together and not the most conventional way but I can't imagine life without you and you know that when 'we broke' up for those five months my life was a mess but then you came back and my heart was complete again. I can tell by your eyes that you are skeptical about this and that's okay. If you say no I totally understand but this proves that I will always love you. So Kimberly Anne Crawford; will you marry me ?

Everything around the two suddenly became silent and seemed to move in slow motion. Kim's mind went blank as she couldn't think or function at all. She looked into Jack's eyes as saw the love but she was so confused at the same time. They just stood there in silence for what felt forever but only a few minutes as Kim finally snapped out of her trance. She squeezed Jack's hand and gave him a soft smile and said, "Jack".

**So there you have it . Again sorry for another cliffy. Please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**Please let's try and get anywhere between 210-215. I know you can do it and I know you will want too. **

**Also again, if haven't done so already; please don't forget to vote on the next story I write. Check our '4 Stories For You' for what they are. **

**Thanks and until next time (or if you are lucky, tomorrow), **

**Missy xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Happy Thursday Everyone. Thanks for reaching the goal. You guys are the best. There will be a very important Authors Note at the end so please, please be sure to read it. **

**Shout out to lalagirl2418 and Kickfeaver for the idea! **

_Previously: she squeezed Jack's hand and gave him a soft smile and said, "Jack"_

"Jack I love you so much but I am sorry. I can't marry you", Kim cried as she ran away, leaving Jack in the cold, not surprised but hurt. He quickly got up and rushed after Kim but couldn't find her as the crowd got a little thick.

Jack went home worried about Kim but he also knew he should give her a few days to calm down. He did do that but he also sent Kim a text saying, "It's ok Kim. I am not mad and I love you so much. I am sorry for springing this on you and I want us to go back to before, love Jack, trying to reassure her that things would be ok.

A few days had passed and today was the day Jack was going to see Kim and try to talk to her. He had everything planned out, but his plans soon changed when he got an angry phone call from a certain someone. "Brewer", he heard yelled through the phone.

"Hey Grace", Jack replied back a little scared because of Grace's tone.

"Don't 'hey Grace' what did you say to Kim" Grace yelled again.

"What are you talking about Grace?" Jack asked confused.

"Well Brewer, let me fill you in. Kim hasn't answered any of my calls, text or the door when I went over to see her and she hasn't been to work in a few days" Grace spat causing Jack to flinch; even over the phone.

Jack processed everything Grace just said and now was really worried. He thought about what he should tell Grace as silence filled the air. "I am waiting Brewer" Grace stared breaking the silence and Jack's train of thought. "Did you break her heart?" Grace finished, yelling again.

'Oh screw it' Jack thought as he took a deep breath and told Grace everything. "Well Grace, to answer your question; no I didn't break Kim's heart. I actually did the opposite and proposed to her but she said no", Jack said as his voice got lower towards the end.

"Aw, really? Jack I am sorry. You must be heartbroken, but I know she loves you", Grace said trying to make Jack feel better.

"Thanks Grace. I am ok and I know she does. I just want to talk to her and tell her everything is going to be fine", Jack said in a pleading voice.

The line went silent again as Grace was thinking of a plan. "Um, Grace. You still there?" Jack asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, sorry. I was thinking of a plan and I got one. You busy this afternoon?" she asked quickly.

"No, not really", Jack replied back a little worried about what was going to happen.

"Great, meet me at the school at 3. No questions asked", Grace said in serious tone.

"Um, ok…", Jack answered back unsure of what he just got himself into.

"Great. Later Brewer", Grace said she hung up. Jack had a few hours before meeting Grace as he quickly worked to finish everything he needed to do.

3 o'clock rolled around as Jack pulled into the school parking lot to see Grace walking to her car so he pulled up right next to it. "Perfect timing Brewer", Grace said smiling.

Jack laughed and said, "So, what's the master plan O'Doherty?"

Grace had an evil smile and responded, "Don't worry. Just follow me and don't question anything. Got it?"

Jack nodded as Grace got into her car and drove off. Within minutes Jack knew where they were headed and he prayed Grace knew what she was doing. Within 15 minutes or so they pulled into a gated community, punched in the code and drove a little ways in. Once in front of the house Grace and Jack got out as Jack gave Grace a questioning look. "Chill Brewer, I got everything under control," Grace said happily walking ahead of Jack.

They got to the front door as Grace knocked a few times, but no one answered. Grace started pounding on the door and yelling, "Kimberly Anne Crawford. If you don't open this door right now, I will break it down and make you pay for the repairs," Grace shouted.

Grace waited a few minutes as Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I know Kim. Trust me, it will work," Grace added. Grace then started to kick the door and said, "Kimmy, I'm not kidding. I came prepared. I have all sorts of tools that can have this door down within seconds. I'm going to count to 10 and if this door isn't open I'm going to start", Grace said in a taunting tone. "One", pause "two", pause "three" pause for a few seconds. "Four", pause "five", pause "six" pause for another few seconds. "Seven", pause, "eight", Grace started to count and then the doors open swung open to reveal a disheveled Kim. "What the fuck Grace", Kim spat out with venom in her voice.

"Well, it's good to see you haven't lost your spunk. I just wanted to make sure you were ok and here you go", Grace said grabbing Jack's arm and pushing him into Kim's house and running away.

Jack closed the door as Kim couldn't even look at him. Jack walked closer to Kim as she took a step back. Jack let out a sigh and then quickly grabbed Kim's arm and brought her in for a hug. Kim stiffened at first but then relaxed at the calming feeling Jack was giving her. She took in his scent and realized just how much she missed him.

She whispered a muffled 'sorry' into his chest as he pulled back and said, "Kim, it's fine. I still love you and we are still together; right?" asking the last part quickly.

Kim chuckled and nodded a yes as Jack sighed with relief.

"Then that's all I want. I want you and me to be together and when you are ready, I will still be here", Jack said kissing Kim's head.

Kim smiled mad got on tip toes and pressed her lips to his in a sweet but passionate kiss. They kissed for a few minutes before Kim pulled away and whispered, "Thank you. And I love you too", into his ear.

They spent the night together as things were back to normal, well at least for them.

Months went by and Grace was still as crazy as ever. She was trying to plan her wedding while still teaching and some days she just wasn't all there. She was so into planning the wedding that she brought her wedding plans instead of teaching plans and that is when she realized that maybe she needed more help than she let on. So of course she rallied up her troop of Kim, Jerry, Jack, Isabella and some others by force.

Everything was starting to come together as they were getting married in October on a beautiful fall day.

**Tada, we are done! Please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**Author Note: So I have some sad news. There will only be about 5 more chapters to the story. I know you all are mad but on the plus side, I will be starting the story you all chose. So again, if you haven't voted yet, please vote. I will only keep it open until next Friday the 15****th****.**

**Please let's try and get 220 reviews!**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed. It's amazing to have such amazing supporters. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Also shout out to swagmater_lol and crshaw22 for the idea! **

The school you went by as usual as the whole summer was going to be used as last-minute planning for the wedding. Kim had the most on her plate as she was Grace's maid of honor and Kim prayed she could keep it together. The guys were kind of helpful but in the end Grace and Kim were lucky to have them by their side as they were the ones to bring them back down to earth.

With all this planning Kim started to think about her own wedding as she pictured some details so vividly and then her mind kept taunting her, telling her she could have it if she excepted Jack's proposal months ago and Kim then felt guilty about everything.

Throughout the summer everyone was super busy. Grace and Jerry were buying a house so after they were married they would have a place to call theirs. Jack and Kim were happy with how everything was going at the moment but things were about to get interesting and everyone was just trying to survive Grace's crazy bridal moments.

A week or so before the rehearsal dinner Kim stopped by to visit Jack. They were together but Kim kind of felt Jack's mood changed during Jerry and Grace's wedding preparations. She had a gut feeling he was still thinking about what happened months ago and she felt terrible about the whole thing because she really did love him.

Kim made it to Jack's office and saw another woman in there as she and Jack were laughing and having a grand ol' time together and something within Kim changed as she was jealous. She knew Jack would never cheat on her but seeing him with another woman made her hurt on the inside. She quickly ran away and tears escaped her eyes as she saw the woman kiss Jack's cheek. She knew what she had to do and she had to act fast. A plan came into mind as she recruited a certain someone and set off on a crazy adventure.

It was the night at the rehearsal dinner and everyone couldn't believe they survived as there was only two days before the actual wedding. Grace and Jerry have never been happier and Kim and Jack couldn't be happier for their best friends.

Everything went great as everyone caught up and congratulated each other on getting the job done.

After dinner, the minister along side Grace, Jerry, Jack and Kim ran through how the weekend was going to work. As Kim was talking about the ceremony and seating arrangements Jack looked over at her lovingly as she looked breathtaking in her midnight blue cocktail dress and a bright smile on her face but what really caught his attention was a shiny ring on her ring finger.

Jack stared at it for a long time before he realized it was his ring and a smile grew on his face as he wondered how she got it and what it meant. He was so into thought he didn't realize it was his turn to talk as the families were looking at him with concert and his friends had smirks on their faces. Kim handed Jack the mic and winked knowing he picked up on the plan and she got really excited.

Jack said his speech about family pictures and the pre reception real quick as his main goal was to talk to Kim as soon as possible.

After his speech Jack walked over to where Kim was sitting, gently grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room to somewhere more private. They walked down a hall and into a room as Jack locked the door behind him. They stared at each other for a minute before Jack whispered in a low voice, "Kim, why you have to ring on?"

Kim thought about how to say it where she wouldn't sound jealous or anything but nothing was coming to mind and she just started to blurt stuff out. "Okay, so I have the ring on because I realized I want to be with you. I love you Jack and I'm sorry took me this long to figure it out. I was scared of going through something like this again but you prove to me that it's going to be different this time. You waited for me and were so patient and loving and I can't lose you. And Jerry actually got it for me", Kim finish out of breath.

Jack just smile and grab Kim's elbow bringing her into him as he hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "I will always be here for you Kim. I love you and nothing is going to change", Jack said honestly.

"Yeah, I know that now. But seeing you with another girl made me want to fight for you", Kim said looking at the ground.

Jack thought for a minute not knowing what Kim was talking about. "What girl?" Jack asked raising Kim's face to look at him.

Kim blushed and whispered, "The one that was in your office last week".

Jack thought back to last week as things have been so busy and then he lightly laughed as Kim raised an eyebrow wondering what was so funny. "Kimmy, that woman was my cousin. She's here for the wedding because she's friends with Isabella", Jack said.

Kim blushed and felt stupid about the whole situation. "Sorry",Kim replied with a slight smile.

"Oh, no need to apologize. Because of Ania, we're getting married; right?" Jack asked now worried.

Kim blushed once again and smiled wildly saying, "Yes we are getting married. If you still want to marry crazy me", Kim said in a low voice.

Jack chuckled and grab the ring, taking it off Kim's finger and going down one knee saying, "Kim, I love you no matter how crazy you are. So will you marry me...again?"Jack said grinning like a little boy.

"Yes!" Kim shouted excitedly.

Jack returned the ring to Kim's finger and brought her into a passionate kiss which turned into a heated moment.

*A little rated M. Not that bad*

Jack picked Kim up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Jack pushed Kim's dress up to her waist as she could feel him through his pants and her underwear. She started to undo his belt and unbuttoned his pants and instantly you were at his knees.

Things were so heated but soon calmed down as Jack pulled away causing a whine to escape Kim's mouth. Jack chuckled and said, "Kim I love you but I want our first time to be special and doing it in a random room on the night of our best friends' rehearsal dinner isn't that special and you deserve special more than anything".

Kim pecked Jack's lips one last time as she let go of Jack's waist and was now standing right up and fixing her dress and putting herself together.

Jack pulled his pants back up and put himself back together as well as they knew tonight was the start of their beginning together and they couldn't wait.

Once they were both decent they walked back out to join the families and as soon as they waked through the door they were bombarded by their friends. "Where the hell have you been", Grace shouted semi angry, semi flustered.

"Sorry Grace but we just had to talk for little bit",Jack said in a calming voice.

"Talk about what? And you have been gone for like a half hour!" Grace yelled as people started to look at them.

Jack and Jerry shared a look as Jerry picked Grace up and Jack took Kim's hand and walked back out the door. Once they were far enough away Grace asked, "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

Jack and Kim look at each other and nodded as Kim took a deep breath and said, "First off, Grace we are sorry we left you and secondly," Kim paused blushing, "We are engaged", she finished in a low voice.

Grace was frozen as Jerry winked at the two. After a minute or so Grace started screaming and jumping up-and-down and instantly hugging Kim. "Kimmy, I can't believe it. It's about damn time", Grace said finally letting go of Kim and smiling at Jack as she also embraced him in a hug. Jerry also hugged Kim so happy that things worked out once again.

They enjoyed the night and knew it couldn't get any better than this. Sure the next few days would be crazy and then the next you will be too but they wouldn't want it any other way.

**There you have it. Please R&R and let me know what you think.**

**Please, please, please review. Last chapters numbers were really low and if they are that low, I won't update as often, sorry. Please let's try and reach anywhere between 225-230.**

**Also again, if you haven't voted for the next story, please do so ASAP! Check out '4 Stories For You' and you have until the 15th of Nov to do so (one more week).**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Happy Monday! I would also like to say Happy Veterans Day. Thank you for all of those who served/serves our country. Bless you all.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Grace and Jerry's wedding went off without a hitch. It was seriously one of the most beautiful things they could have ever imagined. The weather was perfect, surprisingly Grace was in a good mood and everyone behaved themselves; which was a major plus.

The ceremony was classy but sweet. Kim served as made of honor with Isabella and a few others as bridesmaids. Jack served as best man with some of their friends as groomsmen. Kaylie was the flower girl as she was so excited to see her dad marry Grace as she couldn't wait for them to be a family.

The vows left everyone crying. They didn't expect it to be so touching or that Jerry could have so much emotion but he proved it as he said, "Grace is the fourth most important woman his life", and everyone looked at him with a confused expression. He then mentioned "his mother, sister and of course Kaylie but the love he has for Grace was overbearing. He never loved a woman the way he loves Grace and he would prove it to her everyday because she was the love of his life and he would do everything in his power to protect her and care for her until the day he died".

And Grace said, "She couldn't imagine life without Jerry as she never felt love like this before. He cared for her and made her feel special and like she was the only girl in the world. He was patient with her and all the little quirks she has is what he loves the most. He makes her smile everyday by complimenting her even if she looks like a mess. And no matter what he will always be by her side, but what made their love even better was the love he had for Kaylie and his friends. He would go to the end of the earth and back make sure they were okay his aloofness made her love him even more".

The reception was great as everyone was enjoying themselves and Jerry and Grace were happy it was finally over and they could go back to the way things were before.

They saw Jack and Kim talking to Kaylie and that instantly brought a smile to their faces. They walked over to join the two lovebirds and when they got there something totally took everyone's breath away. When Kaylie noticed Jerry and Grace at the table and she instantly hugged them yelling, "Daddy, Mommy!"

Everyone froze not knowing how to react. Kaylie also noticed what she said and started to look nervous. Her face started to blush as she turned around and walked back to Jack and buried her head in his side. Jack picked Kaylie up as she hid her face in his chest.

Jerry and Grace looked at each other shocked, but relieved that Kaylie felt that comfortable with Grace.

Jerry got up and walked over to Jack and Kaylie. He bent down and rubbed her back saying, "Kay".

Kaylie didn't look at Jerry and quickly let go of Jack and ran away from the table.

The four adults got up and ran after her. The scene was actually quite funny to watch as for adults dressed in dressed and suits run after eight-year-old. They looked everywhere as your families gave them questioning looks.

After ten minutes of looking Jerry ran into Isabella and asked, "Hey Izzy, have you seen Kaylie?"

Isabella looked worried and said,"Um, I saw her little while ago".

"Where?" Jerry said quickly.

"She was running out to the garden. Jer, what's going on?" Isabella asked concerned.

"Short story, Kay called Grace mom and now she's probably freaking out thinking she did something wrong", Jerry replied quickly looking around for the other three.

"Oh, wow. Well, I'm here to help", Isabella said as Jerry nodded and then took off.

Jerry then saw Jack and signaled him to join. Jack ran over to Jerry and Isabella as they made their way to the garden.

On the way outside they ran into Grace who quickly joined them. They were right outside the gate as they saw Kim behind them and Jack signaled her to join them.

Once everyone was there Jerry told them the plan. "Okay, so the garden is huge and Kaylie is a smart girl so we are going to have to separate. Jack, go to the left and walk straight back to the end and work your way up. Kim the same thing but the right side. Grace go with Kim and start from the front. Izzy you are with Jack. I'm going to go down the center. Keep your eyes and ears open and put phone on vibrate in case we need to communicate. Everyone good?" Jerry asked.

Everyone nodded a 'yes' as Jerry nodded back and then everyone took off.

They walked quietly and slowly, still not seeing Kaylie at all and everyone was getting worried and frustrated. Kim paused for a second to fix her heel and when she bent down she saw a little pink flower peeking out so she started to crawl and almost spotted Kaylie but Kaylie started to run away once she noticed Kim was close. "Jerry!" Kim shouted as Kaylie started running that direction.

Jerry saw her but she was too fast for him as she zoomed right past him. "Iz!", Jerry shouted.

Isabella froze, just waiting for the perfect moment. Kaylie almost came out but noticed Isabelle's shoes as Isabella also noticed. "Grace!" She shouted.

Grace stop and was ready for Kaylie as Kim also rans towards Grace to help. They waited for Kaylie but she never came but then they heard a little laugh and then the sound disappeared into the garden. "Jack!" Grace yelled.

Jack laughed to himself, so ready for this. Kaylie froze when she heard Jack's name because she knew he was good at getting her. She slowly peeked out and didn't see him at all. She looked a little farther and still no sign of Jack so she was going to run back into the reception. She was fully out and still no sign of him or anyone else so she took off running.

She was happy she got away from them and as she looked back; she saw everyone standing there watching her with a smile on their faces and she was confused. She wasn't paying attention and then suddenly she was swooped up. She looked at the source and saw Jack. "Hmp...Uncle Jack", Kaylie said flatly.

"Hey Kay", Jack said smiling.

Everyone joined Jack and Kaylie as Jerry tried to grab Kaylie but she held on tighter to Jack. Jack shredded his shoulders not knowing what to do. "Kaylie, did you mean what you called Grace" Jerry asked sweetly.

Kaylie slowly nodded a 'yes' as Grace joined the conversation. "Kaylie, if you meant it then I would be more than honored to be your mom", Grace said softly holding Kaylie's hand.

Kaylie looked at Jerry and Grace and smiled. "Really?"She asked.

"Yeah, of course. We want to do whatever feels comfortable for you", Jerry said happily.

Kaylie thought for a moment, thinking and then said, "Well, I want Grace to be my mom", Kaylie said excitedly.

Grace started to cry and said,"I wouldn't want it any other way". Kaylie released from Jack as she went to hug Grace. Jerry join them as Jack, Kim Isabella looked on with a smile.

Once the new family released from their hug, Kaylie walked over to the other three and hugged them too, so happy to have a great family.

Kaylie stopped in front of Kim and signaled Kim to come down to her level and said, "Kim can I call you Auntie Kim since you are with Uncle Jack?"

Kim blush and nodded saying, "I would love that Kaylie. And to make you happier, Uncle Jack and I are getting married so you will be my niece soon".

Kaylie squealed jumping up-and-down then jumping on Kim and giving her a huge hug. Kim pick Kaylie up and hugged her tightly, loving her new family.

Once her and Kaylie released from the hug, Kaylie ran back to Jack and jumped on him giving him another hug. "Kay?" Jack asked.

Kaylie smiled and said, "I'm getting another aunt!"

Everyone but Isabella smiled as she was confused. "What?" She asked

"Oh Izzy, I forgot to tell you Kim and I are engaged", Jack said with a grin.

Isabella was speechless, trying to take everything and then she screamed happily saying, "Oh my gosh, it's about time. My brother is finally getting married!" She quickly ran over and hugged Jack and Kim.

Everything was great as everyone party tonight.

**There you go folks! This was another one if my favorite chapter! So please R&R and let me know what you think.**

**Since it's coming to an end there will be no review limit but I would love to reach 250 by the time this is finished; which is a couple more chapters.**

**Also I will be uploading every other day or so.**

Thanks and until next time,

**Missy xx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello everyone, Happy Thursday! So there are a few things I have to say; 1. Thanks you for the reviews. 2. This is the second to last chapter; I know it's sad because I had a blast writing it and 3. If you haven't already voted for the next story I am going to write, please do so. Check out '4 Stories For You' and vote on one of the 4. You have until TOMORROW to do so.**

**Special shout out to Phoenix2014 for pretty much this whole chapter, so I hope you like it.**

**Also this chapter is rated M**

**Now on to the chapter, enjoy!**

Over the next few months Jack and Kim were planning their wedding as things were coming together just great. Kim wasn't a crazy bride as she already went through this process once before but with Jack she wasn't worried about it. It was going to be simple but classy.

The day finally rolled around as it was a beautiful June day. Kim was excited, Jack was calm and everything was good as today was going to be the best day of their lives. Grace and Jerry were matron of honor and best man respectively. Isabella and Ania were bridesmaids as some of Jack and Jerry's friend served as groomsman.

When Kim walked down the aisle Jack literally stopped breathing. Kim was seriously the most beautiful woman he has ever seen and their vows proved that their love was true and special.

"Jack, when we met that day in the coffee shop I never expected our lives to turn out the way it has. You loved me for me and stood by my side when things fell apart. You were so patient and I love you so, so much. Words cannot describe how much love I have for you but I promise today, tomorrow and forever that I will love you and always be yours", Kim said smiling as tears were running down her cheek.

There were tears escaping everyone's eyes as they were not prepared for all that emotion and they were going to be in for a surprise when Jack said his vows as he was never one to show a lot of emotion.

"Kimmy, you have changed my life in ways I never thought were possible. I loved you from the moment we met and you were constantly on my mind. I know that things were tricky but I was always by your side because I couldn't lose you and I would have fought till the death for you because I love you that much. I will love you for all eternity because we defeated the odds and that proves our love is stronger than ever and belong together".

Jack and Kim couldn't believe they were finally married and together as one. They were happy at how things turned out because it brought them here, to this moment and they never wanted anything more than this.

They partied the night away with family and friends, ready to start their next chapter. Jack and Kim were going on there two week honeymoon and then when they come back Kim was going to move into Jack's house.

It was the fourth night of Jack in Kim's honeymoon and things are going great. They were enjoying Rio de Janeiro as Jack got a room at the Copacabana Palace which is the most famous and expensive hotel in Brazil. They went to the Copacabana Beach which luckily for them was right in front of the hotel. They walked around and took in the Brazilian life and and even visited the Cristo, which was absolutely breathtaking. Rio was fantastic and Kim was happy she was here with Jack.

Tonight was going to be different than every other night as Kim had everything planned out and she was going to put it in action.

Kim sent Jack to pick up some random things so she could set up.

Jack returned and was speechless when he saw Kim it a short silk robe standing in the bathroom doorway. "Oh Dr. Brewer, thank goodness you are back. I have some neck pain and need you to examine it for me", Kim said in an innocent voice as she walked over to the bed with Jack following right behind her.

Kim sat in the center of the bed as Jack crawled right behind her. He pulled the robe back to little bit and started to rub her neck gently. Kim rolled her head to the side as she moaned in enjoyment.

Jack massaged Kim's neck and shoulders for a few minutes before slowly moving down her spine leaving chills all over her body. Jack started to slowly rub her sides and then quickly undid the tie on the robe having it fall down; leaving Kim in a red sexy lingerie set and Jack felt his pants get a little tight.

Jack continued with the massage as he played with the straps teasingly and every so often put feather like kisses on Kim's shoulders and neck causing her to moan his name; which he loved to hear.

Kim was getting inpatient with Jack teasing her so she quickly turned around and kissed him with love, passion but more importantly want.

As they were making out, Kim grabbed the hem if Jack's shirt and pulled it over his head and then ran her fingernails up and down his stomach; causing a growl to come out.

Jack leaned Kim back on the bed as he held himself up in his elbows and kissed her jaw line, working down to the middle of her breasts and ever so gently kissed her semi perky breasts through the martial and Kim could feel even more liquid building between her legs as she knew Jack loved to see her squirm.

She could feel his hardness through his jeans and she loved that she got him like that and she was going to use that to her advantage.

She gently placed her hand over his member and pressed firmly as his eyes closed shut. "Kim", Jack said in a deep husky voice.

"Yes", she said softly batting her eyelashes pressing down harder.

Jack moaned as he bent down to capture her lips in a heated kissed as he grabbed the hem of the top and slowly started to remove it as his fingers trailed along her sides causing a mixture of fire and ice.

Once the top was off, Jack took one of Kim's breasts in his mouth as his tongue swirled around her harden nipple and massaged the other one causing Kim's back to arch up in pure pleasure. As Jack switched to the other breast, Kim was starting to undo Jack's pants wanting to fill him inside her as soon as possible.

Once Kim got Jack's pants undone she used her feet to drag it down to his knees. Jack released from kissing Kim as a whine escaped her mouth missing Jack's lips. He chuckled at Kim's actions as he pulled his pants down and stepped out of them rejoining Kim; who smirked as she saw a tent in his boxers.

He gave her a quick peck before positioning himself between her legs. He kissed all around her stomach and then slowly started to work his way to the thin piece of material known as her underwear. He took one side of the material in his teeth and started to pull down. Kim was turned on even more as she could have cum right there.

Jack started to pull the underwear down Kim's thigh ever so slowly but it was too slow for Kim as she started to move backwards to get them off faster. Jack stopped her movement and once they were at her knees, he just yanked then off; leaving her naked underneath him.

Jack looked down at Kim and never saw anything more beautiful. Jack was so into Kim he didn't even realize that his boxers were at his knees. He was brought out of his trance when he felt a small and cold hand wrap around and gently squeeze his member causing a little bit of pre cum to leak out.

Kim had never been bold enough to make the first move but that was about to change as she brought her lips down to gently kiss the tip of his erect penis. Once Kim's hot mouth wrapped around Jack's member he was in heaven as he had never felt this turned on before. Kim took more of him in her mouth as Jack tried to control himself. He knew he would last long if she kept going so he acted fast and brought Kim back up and kissed her hungrily with passion and love.

Kim was on her back once again as Jack thought to tease her a little bit so he pulled her legs apart and started to kiss the inside of her thighs as "Oh, jack", came out of her mouth in a soft whisper. Jack then kissed her womanhood as Kim's fingernails dug into Jack's upper arm causing a loud and long moan to escape her mouth. With one quick flick on her clit, Jack knew Kim was ready to go so he positioned himself ready to enter.

Jack looked at Kim who gave a small nodded as he slowly started to enter her. She was tight and wet and he loved it. Kim gasped in enchantment when Jack entered her. He was so gentle and way bigger than Brody and she knew he would fill her.

When Jack was about half way in he stated to pull out. And then he gently thrust back in going a little farther and gently brushing what he assumed was Kim's g-stop as she gasped and moaned. Jack smirked and was going to work off of that.

After a few more gentle thrusts in and out Kim moaned, "Faster Jack, faster".

And once he complied he heard, "OH, YES". "Jack, fuck, ooohhh". And he knew he got her right where he wanted her.

Jack continued to thrust in and out at a steady pace as Kim's moans became louder and louder. Jack could himself getting close to releasing as did Kim as her stomach started to twist and turn.

Kim gripped the bed sheets and started to tighten her wall around Jack's member. "Ooohhhh Jack, I am about to", Kim started but couldn't finish as overwhelming pleasure took over her body.

"Fuck Kimmy, me too", Jack said in a low voice.

After a few more thrusts they came together as Kim screamed out, "JACK" and Jack groaned "Mmhhn, Kim".

Jack fell to the side of Kim, bringing her closer to his body. "That was", Jack breathed out of breath.

"Amazing. Hand down the best", Kim whispered kissing Jack's cheek.

Jack moved to his side and raised an eyebrow with a satisfied smirk, "Really?" He asked.

Kim rolled her eyes and said, "You know the answer to that. I am not going to boost your ego".

Jack chuckled and brought Kim to where she was laying on his stomach. She positioned herself to where she could easily take him as she found new confidence. "Ready for round two?" She asked with a grin.

Jack just nodded as Kim lifted herself up a little bit and then gently glided down his instantly hard member.

Jack held her hips and helped Kim move up and down. She was riding him at a semi fast pace moaning in pleasure as she knew she was close. Jack could also feel that as Kim's movement became sporatic so he pulled his hips to meet hers and after a few more thrusts Kim came with Jack right behind her.

It was all pure lust and passion but the love they shared was off the charts and let's just say, they didn't get much sleep that night.

When Jack and Kim retuned home, everyone came to help as it was a crazy afternoon. Luckily everything got done as Jack and Kim couldn't wait to start their lives together, together.

Over the next few months Jack and Kim were in the blissful honeymoon phase and they couldn't be happier. Jerry and Grace were also happy as ever with their family as things couldn't get any better.

As August rolled around Jack and Kim were taking a stroll around town enjoying this time together knowing that in a few weeks it was going to be back to work mode. They rounded the corner when the ran into another couple which shocked them all. "Hey Kim, Jack how are you?" The guy asked.

"We are good. How are you Brody? And hey Darla", Kim said smiling and giving a slight wave.

"Hey guys", Jack added.

"Hey Kim", Darla said waving back.

"We are good too, thanks", Brody added happily.

"That's good to hear. Anything new?" Kim asked curiously.

"Um, yeah actually there is. We are getting married", Brody said hugging Darla who blushed.

"Oh my gosh congratulations", Kim screamed as she hugged them both.

"Thanks, so what about you? Brody asked back, also curios.

"Well we got married a few months ago", Kim responded with a smile.

"Wow, congrats to you too", Brody and Darla said thrilled.

"Thanks", Jack replied with a smile.

They caught up for a little while longer and left with smile on their faces, happy that everything worked out. There lives now is how they always imagined it would be and things were good.

And there you go. Sorry if the honeymoon scene was bad, that was my first time writing something like that. Please R&R and let me know what you think.

Again, no review limit but I would love to try and reach 250 within the next few chapters so please review.

Thanks and until next time,

Missy xx


End file.
